


Ultimate Danganronpa: Last Summer Killing Game

by Lil_Ultimate_Despair



Series: Danganronpa: The hope after despair [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU Chiaki is alive, AU all were students in HPA, AU everyone is alive, Class Trials, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Murder, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Ultimate_Despair/pseuds/Lil_Ultimate_Despair
Summary: Shall the new game begin ladies and gentlemen! The last killing game in-wait, what do you mean this is not the last one?.Oh, so this is an AU? well, sounds good enough. Who are playing?...do we need to pay them? Hm fair enough.I mean, they'll die soon so...OK Let's start this game.Upupupupupupu~





	1. Chapter 1

??? P.O.V

It's been eleven years now since I've graduated Hope's Peak. I remember when I wished to dye my dear classmates with despair and death.

I could have dyed this world into despair with my upperclassmen and kill my classmates as the world collapses as a poker tower collapses by wind.

But I've thought on something more exciting and better.

I can only hear the weeping on the from somewhere.

Now that those idiots from Hope's Peak, that teacher, that guard and that...Bishounen guy are way busy on their life. After all, they'll only do things more complicated and way to boringly tedious.

I could have used that animator's work on them and kill them all, but that would do this so predictive and unworthy of all my beautiful brains!

However, it's how I expected...

Now, Hope's Peak is more vulnerable and their principal is a whelp who doesn't even know what the school does under his own nose.

Somehow, it hurts my chest.

I can't breath as I hear the loud weeps on the place.

But I don't move yet.

The Kamakura project, the talent research founding and the killings inside it.

That's something so well hidden and our Lucky principal doesn't have a single clue about it at all!

"Makoto is so dumb and annoying...you just had a crush on some mysterious girl and now you're Hope's Peak's new principal! That's so cliché"

Have you ever thought about life itself? Can be long, tedious and some how boring... but also precious to ourselves and others.

You're born, you grow up, you learn and begin to live the real world.

I stand up slowly as I feel my body heavy and soaking from my sweat...

My tears...

And his blood...

As my feet's take me where the wail comes from.

Work, relationships, marriage and sometimes children are there! Also they're going through the same path as you keep growing up, becoming elder and gain experience.

And in the end, you die...your life goes through your mind like a sepia movie on your eyes...

As you taste the despair of death only once in their life...

However, some other don't have much luck on that because they don't even begin experiencing life and their life is over forever.

...An early Death?

That early death only gives you a short movie on your eyes.

Not even for a minute movie. Tasting that despair and fear.

Only a fast as a leaf in the wind.

...wouldn't be nice if they have a chance? A chance to live longer and to maybe extend that movie.

To see if anything way more exciting might happen.

Maybe something more horrific than your own death? Way painful...Scarier...Way despairing...

I see that weeping being on the small crib as they move from the crying.

They must be sleepy and cranky...

I mean, I have just killed someone and the baby must have heard the screaming and all.

"Upupupupupu~"

Maybe you can do what I've thought a while a go.

That plan I've moved for a while!

I can't since I already have someone who will do it so. I'll watch it, I don't want to dirt my hands and find out what will happen before hand!

I opened the window a bit as I can see the dark night sky and see the full moon.

It's a high building and a five star department that's really nice and elegant.

So boring...so despairingly bore!

Even when I'm gone, I'll always be there somehow bored! But don't worry my dear.

I'll be always with you and give you the despair that anymore should give to their children.

It's time to show your linage and give them all I've lounged for.

My awaiting is gonna be over and I want you to be my dear successor when time comes...

I take the baby with tenderness as I carefully rocked them to sleep.

Oh, my dear baby...

"Daddy won't be against this...he can't do anything while he'll be underground and rotting"

I walk to the open window as I see the baby sleeping and smiling on their dreams.

So cute.

I love you as much I love despair...and that's why I do what I do.

I let the baby fall from the window to the ground.

You'll be dead to me.

"Upupupu~"

I feel myself drooling from excitement as my body shakes from my laughter

"Upupupupupupupupupupupu~"

That's...Despair!

See your own blood and flesh perishing on front of your bare eyes...

That's amazing and delightful! I can feel myself so much ecstasy.

I can't let anyone out of this fun!

This pleasure! This exquisite despair that kills you alive!

"I may have changed my mind back then at Hope's Peak, everyone is save now...Buuuut~ now it's the time to rise it and shine again! Upupupu~ I can't wait for it but I must start setting things up now"

I only think about my baby on the street, maybe dead from the impact or maybe just on the ground as someone may have found them? Who knows...?

I know...but I can't let it know...

"Isn't more exciting if it's not spoiled? Upupupu~! Let's start moving our feet's and keep the new despair up!"

I can see the dark night dyeing the sky as my eyes are dyed on dark stormy despair and ecstasy!

No the showtime is... Coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling sore and tired, that's what they could think about.

Especially when their head felt like they're recovering from a hangover.

"Oh gosh...my head" moaned Makoto from his seat, noticing something odd.

An odd and weird sensation that's worrying him.

His voice was rather more deep and he felt more...different?

Was he cold? Or some flu? As his eyes opened, he could appreciated a wide window lighting in the room.

The classroom...

At that sign, Makoto instantly sat up as if he just woke up from a crazy dream.

But on that moment he opened his eyes, a yet stunning scene unfolded on front of him.

Not only he's there, but also Kyoko was next to him.

She looked so different from before...but not on a negative way.

"Kyoko?...Kyoko, wake up!" as he called rather low for the detective to wake up, without noticing someone else on the room.

"Hmm..." opening her eyes, Kyoko seemed confused as well. She kept using her red office suit from the time they rebuilt Hope's Peak and he became the new principal...

However, something was different.

"Eh...Makoto?" another voice called their attention.

An oddly familiar voice to the lucky student.

"Sa-sayaka!" called Kyoko surprise with her stern glare at the idol as Makoto went pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

But didn't take long for Makoto to notice the rest of their classmates in the classroom.

"What the hell?" asked Mondo as he took his head with tiredness.

"I'm...resetting myself after battling against the boss...monster" said Hifumi trying to recover from his sleep.

"Oh dear!"

Then from those voices, another voice resound inside the classroom. A familiar but yet no dear.

"M-my! Ar-are you all OK?" asked Mikan in concern.

"What's is going on here!?" yelled Nekomaru confused and triggered.

"I'm hungry! And why my head hurts?!" asked Akane tired as she looked around.

"Shut up, my head hurts thanks to your horrible voice!" yelled Hiyoko to Mikan threatening.

"Shut both your mouths, my hears ache thanks to you" said serious the Ultimate Impostor imitating Byakuya, to the real's dislike.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Ryota confused and scared.

"Oh my Gosh! Sakura!" jumped Aoi after seeing her best friend to hug her.

"I can't believe this!" said cold but stunned Celes after seeing Hifumi and Taka alive.

"What the heck!? Chihiro, are a bishonen man?!" asked confused Toko to later faint as Chihiro seemed to be elder but also more...masculine.

"..." after standing up, the programmer instantly fainted after hearing that statement and feeling oddly weird.

"Holy fuck!" Mondo jumped to check his cute friend?

"Hey! Everyone, calm down!" said Mahiru trying to settle everyone down.

"In name of the Calamity God, this is an delusion" said Gundam completely shocked.

"Where is Junko?" asked Mukuro on a whisper as she scanned the classroom.

"Well, oh well! Isn't weird and nice to have everyone here!?" yawn Syo with a smile and rested on the chair "hey, where is the blonde bimbo with the hooters!?"

"Please, let's calm down!" called once more Mahiru as Taka tried to settle everyone.

"How can I calm down?! We're on a weird place and how do we know if the mobs haven't taken my guts!?" yelled Hiro scared.

"Hey! I heard that fucker!" barked Fuyuhiko.

"What's...going on?" asked a light voice.

But...that didn't mean that's not heard, and the fact that many heard it, was already surprising.

"Eh...that voice" said Hajime as Nagito looked surprise at him.

Right pass him...

"What's...what am I doing here?" asked the gamer, Chiaki Nanami.

"Chi...Chiaki?!" most from the 77th seemed completely shocked and breathless.

They never expected to see their dear classmate and class rep, alive and there! On front on his eyes.

"Y-you...you're alive!?" Sonia teared from joy as she got closer and hugged her friend together with the others from their classroom.

"Wahhhhh! I'm so happy!" cried Mikan.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Kazuichi as Hiyoko with Fuyuhiko got closer.

All her classmates were here! She couldn't help but to smile and cry from joy.

To see them again.

Meanwhile, only Makoto, Aoi and Kyoko could smile with understanding and moved since they're the only ones who could understand that feeling.

The feeling from see again someone so dear!

"But how?" asked TeruTeru completely puzzled and confused but without erasing his joyful smile from seeing Chiaki.

Everyone could ask the same, many should have been dead now or not even here! And they're elders, some got changed and more!

"There's a note in the board" pointed Sayaka as Makoto picked up the paper from the duct tape and the board.

"Wh- what does it say?" asked Chihiro curious.

 **'Wonder if killing is necessary and if this may count as a "happy ending"?...'** read Makoto in high voice.

"What's the meaning from this meta message, breaking the timeline and reality?" asked Gundam.

"Keep reading it..." said Byakuya.

**'...there's nothing left to worry about, I can point out that there's only a threat left, as they have the power to cause what once happened and everything will go back to hell. I ask you not to let that occur, because that would return everybody to where they're. Your own memories are not cleared but that's good, that gives you a help to prevent everything!...With that said, good luck and enjoy!'**

"...Who?" asked Taka completely puzzled as Mukuro read the note again.

At the moment, the classroom's door opened suddenly by a short figure.

"Hello!"

While a mechanical sound was heard, a blue haired woman entered to the room on her wheelchair slowly.

"I see, our Principal has gathered all of you!" said the woman with a smile "gotta say, I can't say that about the students...but at least, it's not fully bad!"

"Everyone gathered?...I'm the Principal?" asked Makoto as the teacher seemed funny.

"...Oh! That's a funny joke!" chuckles the teacher as she turned to Kyoko "gotta say, now I see why you choose him...anyway, so I'm the homeroom teacher, Tomo Wakana"

To Kyoko's surprise, many seemed to be the same or some slyly chuckling. But that's not the moment!

"But, wait! you said the students weren't in the classroom! That's not acceptable!" shouted Taka suddenly, making many being surprised by his attitude now.

"Taka, for the love of...!" tried to say Aoi.

"You sure didn't get the memo...I see that some parents are missing, but...at least one from two are better than nothing...I guess" said Tomo a bit confused to Taka and turned to Mukuro "Miss Ishimaru, please...tell me that I didn't forget to send the notification?"

"The fuck!?" yelled Mondo as Mukuro remains in silence as her inside is totally flipping and Taka is muted by the shock.

"Anyway...the students from the 80th Class is preparing the setup for their graduation! That's exciting!" said Tomo happy giving a cheerful clap "Gosh! I can't believe it! They're graduating!"

"So...they're graduating?" asked Mahiru puzzled.

"Yeah! They've worked so hard and now! They're finally flying away...gosh, I feel old as my parents after graduating" said the Tomo "Anyway! You offered yourselves as chaperones! We don't want any weird and illegal stuff!"

"What? Like fuck!" said Hiyoko pissed and annoyed.

"Of course, the only thing is to keep an eye on them!" said Nagito totally getting along with this situation "besides, party means candies and music!"

"Music!? Yeah!" yelled Ibuki crazy as Impostor, Leon and Mikan seemed totally speechless.

"Well...it's fine to check on them only until the party calms down" said Sonia thoughtful.

"Besides...it's a time where everyone can be together before separating" said said Sakura trying to go along with the situation as well.

"Y-yeah! Totally!" said Hajime a bit of guard.

"OK! Then, see you all on three hours on the gym and remember! Formal slash casual clothing!" said Tomo happy "see you later!"

Then, again the door opened, only to show a huge group of students...

Now, time to first time meeting...their children? 

OK, so...those were the children.

"Gosh, thank God we finished our preparation!"

"Come on, Kayo! There's not much!"

"At least Taro did some use on his marathoner speed on decorating the gym!"

"Hell yeah, sweet cheeks moved so fast that I couldn't keep up with him!"

"Jez, Ayano, that's so nasty!"

"I can't help but feel so oblivious about that"

"You're a embarrassment to humanity!"

"...What about Taro's cheeks? I was eating some snack"

"Takeshi, that's not new at all"

The children, more likely, the teenagers only entered to the classroom as the adults seemed to be quiet and the students were looking on their tables.

Twenty students in total...

More than usual...

"Eh...hi, kids" greeted Makoto not so sure.

"Oh, hi! Mister Masaru!" greeted a tall tanned long haired boy.

"Mister Makoto, well...Principal" corrected a black haired girl with strong red glare.

"You never remember a name unless they feed you" said a brunette boy with glasses.

"Anyway...greetings" greeted a long brown haired girl.

"So...prom is coming?" asked Kyoko serious with a small smile.

"Yeah, baby! Graduation and it's going totally wild!" yelled a blonde girl with make-up and wild hair.

"No! As chaperones, we're gonna keep an eye over any misbehavior!" shouted Taka serious.

"Wh-? I-I mean, hey, sure..." asked a nervous brunette boy with wavy hair.

"...I'm not amused, somehow" said a girl with a medical mask on her face.

Adults looked at the students with some sympathy and amusement, also as many they're wondering...

Who is whose children?

"I guess we're going now" said a silver haired boy serious taking his belongings.

"What? We're you going?" asked Aoi confused.

"To get a suit" said a wild haired boy with piercings "and some stylish accessories"

"I mean...some formal tuxedos" said a big chubby boy "maybe I can also wear a mask"

"I guess I've an old dress that may help" said a blonde girl with glasses "I may look like Sailor Moon!"

"A bright night where our life are gonna shine on our own" said a nostalgic albin girl smiling "yeah!"

"Anyway, I must go and get my suit..." said a light purple hair boy.

"You mean your blazer and hoodie?" asked a deep blue haired girl with ponytail on a giggle as a tanned girl giggled as well.

"I hope Okami likes the dress we selected" said a black and silvered haired girl as another girl chuckles crazy "I selected the best dress for tonight and unique"

"I expect so, not be a trashy slut" said a red haired boy with a mocky face.

"Let's go" said a tanned blonde boy with some bandages on his cheeks and legs "I need a neat tuxedo!"

"I must look for a good stylish dress" said the deep blue haired girl with the tanned girl.

"Yeah! You need to look great for your performance tonight!" said the tanned girl with wild hair "I mean, only you can play the best songs!"

"I'll show my moves" said laughing the light purple haired boy funny as some girls laughing with him "as if..."

"Whoah! The food is gonna be the best!" shouted the tanned long haired boy.

OK, the adults couldn't guess who's whose kid and maybe their couple. But, they could some personalities and characteristics...

But is not clear.

"OK, the prom starts in two hours more, remember their formal or fanciest clothes but also comfortable since it's a late party...and we'll later go to our place out town 'Mono Roses Inn' at Izu!" cheered Tomo happy from her chair.

"Hell yeah! That place it's great!" said the dark and silver haired girl cheerful before getting all shy and embarrassed from her sudden change.

"That hotel is the best" said the dark haired girl with pale skin "elegant, exclusive service and deluxe entertainment. It's a big seven to me"

"It's not bad, I thing it's a good way to end our school life" said a muscled guy.

"That hotel is the best" said the wild haired boy with piercings "Oh god, I copied Natasha"

"Oh, and that this is the friendliest party!" said Tomo happy "I hope your parents helps on the kitchen a bit"

"Well..." tried to speak some until Teruteru jumped.

"No problemo, my dear children!" said Teruteru smiling "I can help on the kitchen later with some others..."

"Well, you did some dishes before so, maybe others can work now" offered a curly hair boy smiling "maybe...I can hel-!"

"No, you're not doing the drinks" cut Tomo serious "we don't want anyone going crazy or striping their clothes...again"

"Wh-wait, what?!" asked wildly Taka with Fuyuhiko twitching his face.

"My heart" said the curly haired boy crashed.

"Yeah, I don't want to Okami dance or do something stupid" said the red haired boy.

"At least she didn't striped or did a fool out of her as you" said a wild blonde girl almost spitting.

"Urgh! I need an umbrella to avoid salvia" said the brunette boy with glasses as he left with many others.

The adults were left alone.

OK, tonight it's where they'll meet the others. Or maybe.

"Now that I think about it...if Makoto is the principal, he must have all the students files, right? Maybe we can read about the students and find out who is whose" proposed Hajime as he thinks about it.

"Actually, that's a good idea" said Celeste simple.

"We can discuss this on your office and look for each data" said Kyoko as she walked out of the office "we got plenty time before the party starts and we must go"

"That's right, let's go" followed Mukuro as the rest of the adults walked out of the classroom.

Now, it's time to investigate and find out what's wrong and why...are they here?

At the Principal's office, Kyoko walked straight to the cabinets near a bookshelf and pulled out some files, which had written '80th Class'

"I guess here it's" said Kyoko as she recognized some faces on the file and placed the file on the desk.

"OK, so...let's see" said Chiaki as she looked on the files together with the others. They're about to check the files...

Until...the door knocked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, the students will be introduced


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AI know, a lng prologue but...soon, the game will begin.

"Principal? It's a bad time?" asked a blue haired man in suit "Oh, everyone seems to be here...good, I need to talk t-"

"You know? We would love to know what's the matter but, we must go and keep an eye on the prom area" lied Nagito to the teacher "Mister...Shingetsu, you know how teens can be?"

"I know, and that's why I came to talk to Mister Hanamura and Mister Souda and how their son and daughter are misbehaving" said the teacher serious looking at the cook and the mechanic.

"OK then, you stay here as we check on the prom area" said Byakuya as both mentioned looked shocked.

"What? Why?!" asked Kazuichi freaked out.

"Come on, my friend, don't worry! Maybe a little talk can calm things down" said TeruTeru calm brushing his hair.

"Especially you, Mister Hanamura since your son is giving me a bad time while he keeps giving altered drinks to the girls" said Nagisa serious.

"...Oh boy" sigh TeruTeru really nervous.

Meanwhile, on the gym.

The gym had a really nice decoration and theme.

"Tropical island...quite a theme" said Hajime sighing in a ironic manner.

"Well...at least there's not murderous bear around here" said Hiro looking the table with food and drinks.

"True...much better" said Sonia checking the fake palm tree.

"I hope there's no alcoholic drinks here" said Taka checking the drinks.

"Relax man, there's no time to sweat about this" said Mondo patting Taka's shoulder.

"...it's a good drink" said Fuyuhiko tasting the drink carefully "anyway, it's true, there's much more to worry..."

"But it's much more complicate that! I mean, there's no explanation for this" said Sayaka looking at the lights with confusion.

"Seems to be for a performance!" jumped happy and excited Ibuki as Impostor tried to calm her "There's a nice stage here!"

"The food seems good!" Akane nearly jumped against the table as Sakura and Nekomaru stopped her.

"You can't eat this!" said Sonia serious "the kids worked hard on these dishes"

"And indeed, we must take care the offerings won't be taken by sinners" said Gundam.

"So...when did you say the kids would come again?" asked Leon as he checked the serpentines "jeez, are these kid's birthday decoration? This is a graduation!"

The door opened...by the wind.

"Oh my gosh! It's time now!" shouted Hifumi mistaking the time "Oh gosh, it's late, we're late!"

"Shut it! Gosh, it's still time" shut Mukuro closing the door, she kept moving around checking the place.

And wondering where is Junko.

"Hey, hey!" called Chiaki as she sat behind the tables "we can gather here for the time"

"But we need t-!" Toko silent as Kyoko pulled some files from Chiaki's backpack "y-you took them?! You sure got fast as an-any sly girl!"

"Anyway, time to read who is who here!" said Celes taking a file.

"OK...Nagato Komaeda" said Kyoko giving the file to Nagito.

"I see, Oowada..." Chihiro gave a file to Mondo as Mondo gave one to Taka.

"Sakura, I found yours!" said Aoi as she gave the file to Sakura.

"So do I" said Sakura giving a file to Aoi as they smiled.

"Oh, so I and the old man got a kid" said simply Akane as Nekomaru only glared at her confused by her calm "what?"

"Your calm attitude surprise me always" said Nekomaru scratching his face.

"So...we have a kid" said Fuyuhiko to Peko, blushing as well.

Mondo blushed wildly as Chihiro covered his face reading the file of their daughter.

"At least she's cute" said Leon checking his friend's daughter.

"Shut it!" said Mondo defensive.

"Awww, she's cute!" said Sonia reading her daughter's file while Gundam blushes with his scarf covering his face "look! she got your hair!"

"She's really serious person its seems" said Mukuro reading her file to Taka "so...our daughter is her?"

"Sur-surprises me, she got mo-more normal eye-eyebrows" said Toko bugged as suddenly Makoto gave her a file "wh-what? Gonna show off your ki-kid?!"

"N-no! Toko, this is your son's file" said Makoto as Byakuya read another file "yours and Byakuya's"

Toko fainted instantly as Byakuya took the file quickly and read it, leaving the other file alone.

"Ibuki found hers and Impostor's!" shouted Ibuki as she read "gotta say, never thought I would give the last name!"

"This is mine?" asked Ryota as he read one, finding Mahiru's "Mahiru, this one is yours with...Hiyoko?!"

"...Sister love?!" asked Hifumi pervertive getting a smack on his head.

"Shush it you pervert pig man!" said Hiyoko to Hifumi, mad as Mahiru rubbed her head.

"R-ryota, I-I found your f-file" said Mikan giving the file nervous "b-but...I-I read so-some-!"

"We got a daughter" said Ryota as Mikan got redder as him.

"Hajime...I found ours" said Chiaki Hajime got the file.

"Oh, thanks...wa-what? Ou-ours?" asked Hajime red.

"OK...I got Kazuichi's and TeruTeru's files here" said Hifumi as he read his file "Oh my gosh! Oh gosh! I married a cosplayer! Oh my gosh!"

"Hey, don't get your panties all tangled by that!" laugh Syo jumping "also, what's going on?"

"Whoa! I...we're married?" asked Leon surprised to Sayaka "gosh...!"

"And I'm married to!" jumped Hiro reading the file.

"Here, his our son" said Makoto nervous as Kyoko blushed.

"Hmmm...elegant and modern" said Celes reading her file.

Many seemed to be shocked, others speechless or some were quiet.

But one thing still bugged.

"Where is Junko?" asked Mukuro to the air.

Many seemed to be thinking and others didn't even wanted to think...

But still bothers.

"Gosh! Finally I'm out!" said Kazuichi relieved.

"I must say...I'm not turned on" said TeruTeru sad.

"Shut it!" silenced Kazuichi annoyed as Akane pulled both under the table.

"Please...be gentle" said TeruTeru before being smack by Taka.

"We've read all the files and we got all the kids here" said Nagito "but also, I can't say it's relieving...we got some questions as well"

On that moment, they're surprised as the door got strongly pushed wide open and hear a loud pop from somewhere.

"Prom time!" shouted Taro in a nice blue suit with a red tie as the rest shouted wildly as they entered to the gym.

"Time to turn off the lights" said Kayo on a pinkish short dress with a golden rose on her waist matching her shoes, and slyly pushed a button "And turn on the music!"

"Yeah!" cheered Ikki on a casual white suit without a tie, and a black shirt underneath and tennis shoes.

"Party will go wild, baby!" shouted Ayano seductive with her long pink and heart shaped dorso dress and high spiky black hills.

Tonight was prom...from their children. It's time to party.

"Heck yeah!" jumped Ibuki cheerful as Aoi laugh.

"Be aware!" warned Taka as some didn't heard him.

"Hello, everyone!" greeted Luka on the stage. She's wearing a light blue ballgown dress as her deep blue high heels moved up to a microphone and a guitar"I hope you got energy for tonight, because this will be the must jammed party!"

Many shouted and cheered the girl loudly.

"Here goes a lively song for all my friends tonight" said Luka taking her guitar "so, everyone prepare for 'Your heart called for me!'"

Then, Luka played some fast but yet soft cords as the music got slowly moving. Then, the guitar stopped to move more wildly and lively.

_"TRUE! --nervous --very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad?"_

Luka kept playing her cords lively as her soft and melodic voice sang her lyrics.

_"The disease had sharpened my senses --not destroyed --not dulled them"_

"Go cousin!" shouted Kayo

The songs went on and on as the students danced lively or talked near the table with snack.

"So...wanna dance?" asked Takuya with a dark purple and a white shirt with a black tie, offering his hand to a long black gown dress Beatrice.

"Sure" taking Takuya's hand, both danced to the music.

"Su-succubus" cursed Toko under her breath.

"Blasphemer!" shot Gundam to the writer pissed.

"Awww, just like in the anime and doramas" said Sonia looking the couples dancing.

"...not bad" said Byakuya looking his son, who turned his glare cold at him.

"And let me ask...officer, may I get into a cell and with you...?" asked a suit and formal Koshin with his apron over it as he stood behind a table looking at Okami's body on her red gala dress with black high heels "because...I've dreamt about you dominating me..."

"Unaccept-!" Taka tried to stroll Koshin as TeruTeru interfered avoiding problems.

"..." as for Mukuro, she slowly pulled her survivor knife until Okami spoke.

"You're already retained" Okami took a piece of snack as she walked away.

"Wha-? Oh my gosh! When did you handcuffed me!?" asked Koshin as his left hand was handcuffed on a table leg.

"...that's...fast?" said Taka as TeruTeru was shocked and trying to let his son free.

"Indeed, agile..." said Mukuro hiding her knife surprising Taka at the sight.

On the center of the gym, as songs were played by Luka, many students danced.

"That's my girl!" cheered Leon to Luka proud.

"You're amazing, Luka!" shouted Sayaka to her daughter happy as Luka smiled.

On the dancefloor.

"You got nice moves" said Natasha on her white vintage dress to Satoshi's ears.

"I can say the same" a suited Satoshi chuckles as he kept dancing.

"Nice dance, kids" said Celes keeping her eyes on Satoshi as he danced with her daughter.

"Stop glaring at him, you wicked witch!" said Hiyoko to Celes as Mahiru keep watching the boys.

"Excuse me, I must take care for my little girl's well-being...I can't think some commoner get their hands over her" said Celes with a fake smile to Hiyoko.

"Not so close!" warned Mahiru to another couple.

Kayo laugh as Ikki breakdance on the grown "That's how you move it!"

"Move it as no tomorrow!" fueled Ibuki as her son danced "I'm so proud that I squeezed you out of me!"

"You shouldn't say those kind of things" said Twogami to Ibuki.

"Keep it nice" said Hiro to Kayo as she danced.

On the table, Takeshi was eating a lot of food as Akane while Taro only took some sweets to Aoi.

"Quite eaters" said Toya as Taro nodded while Sakura and Aoi stared stunned "guess huge appetites are hereditary"

"If you interrupt them, you may get blast into another dimension" said Osamu on a oddly fantastic tuxedo.

"I-I don't think tha-that would happen" said Mikan as Ryota understood the reference.

"That would be weird to see in this world" said Momoko on her long white and gold dress and her hair pulled into two buns.

"Hey, hot meat! Wanna dance until we're dead!" called Ayano wiggling her hips flirtatious.

"..." heavily blushing, Toya drink his soda as he walks slowly away.

"Wh-what!? Hey, don't go!" called desperately Ayano crushed.

"What's up with them?" asked Sakura as Taro shrugged.

"Eh...Toya is shy and Ayano aggressively flirtatious" said Takeshi with his hands full with food.

"Toya became the ultimate sempai" said Momoko funny as Ryota chuckles at that picture.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth" strolled Nekomaru as Akane kept eating.

"Hey, Jin! Do you want to dance?" asked Megumi with her pretty pastel pink to a suited Jin.

"But! Jin! You said we could dance!" said Nagato with her white with green short dress taking Jin's arm.

"Eh...girls, I..." tried to speak Jin as Megumi pulled him.

"But Jin hasn't said anything!" said back Megumi.

"Girls...I don't dance" said Jin getting free and escaping.

"...that's something" said Nagito as Chiaki looked Megumi dancing near Nagato like a treat as Makoto laugh nervously while Kyoko drank some soda.

"Indeed" said Hajime staring at Nagato, who was looking a bit bored but still danced.

"Having a nice time?" asked Fuyuhiko to Zen.

"Ha...nice so far" said Zen slightly bored as he turned his glared to Ryoba who was talking to Mondo.

"...cute" thought Peko looking at the girl his son was looking at.

"I can't believe it..." said a purple dress Ryoba to Mondo "time goes fast"

"I-i can imagine" said Chihiro happy to Ryoba.

"Can't help to feel like it's been a second ago!" said Mondo jokily. Half...joke.

"Hey, girl!" called Ayano to Ryoba funny as she pointed behind her "hottie ex boyfriend glare"

Ryoba turned to find Zen's red eyes on her "hi, you!"

"Wanna dance?" asked Zen simple.

"Nah, I don't dance well" said Ryoba casually but walked to Zen "hey, later want to hang out at the pool at the Hotel?"

"Sure, but first...can we talk?" asked Zen serious.

"I don't like this" said Mondo as Chihiro tried to take his arm to calm him down.

"Karaoke time, bitches!" yelled Beatrice surprising many and shrug shyly.

"Language!" strolled Taka.

"Let's sing!" many students went on stage to sing and dance.

After a funny group song with Luka, Momoko and Ikki of 'Take me away', some 'One woman army' by a shy Okami with Takeshi cheering up crazy, Jin singing 'Mr Hyde' as Nagato and Megumi sang 'Crazy in Love' a side, Ryoba singing 'Mad hatter' together Ayano and Beatrice.

All went smoothly.

Until...

"Can I've a word? Please..." taking the microphone, Nagato stood on the stage as many kept quiet for a moment "I...I just want to say how much I love you guys!"

Many smiled or clapped moved.

"We've spent years together and...many memories have given me so much joy and...feelings that I can't imagine myself like before I even came here" said Nagato smiling happy.

"That's so sweet" said Chiaki smiling.

"We're friends!...sisters, brother's or whatever! But we're not as before!" said loud Nagato serious "but I always think about me and this talent of mine...on how much I've caused to you guys..."

"Hey, come on don't-" tried to say Megumi as Nagato's hand stopped her.

"But I came to think...even with this cursed talent I came to meet you guys! I feel happy! Even if our talents may be hated by ourselves...we wouldn't be here! Becoming hope!" said excited Nagato with a huge smile on her lips "yeah...hope over our past despair and pain!"

"OK...to much drinks" joked Jin walking to the stage.

Many students, all of them seemed to be a bit bugged. The parents noticed their troubled faces and their uncomfortableness.

"What would it be our lifes without that title!? What-!?" Jin took the microphone as Okami took Nagato down politely.

"...eh, I guess some booze may be talking? I thought Koshin wouldn't do his Kamisake drink, guess he can't stop" joked Jin.

"I haven't" said Koshin as he hide a bottle behind a table.

"So...let's remember these years with joy and all! Satoshi made a great video with these years and ourselves!"

Moving to let the stage empty and the data on, the projector showed a video collection with funny vines and memes recreated by the classmates. Top year songs and funny representations, many things as many students seemed to laugh.

"More like a YouTube rewind" said Hajime noticing most memes.

"Funny things on those years" said Makoto funny.

The teacher was pushed up with the wheelchair.

"Alright! Students, remember today we're gonna leave to the hotel tonight!" reminded Tomo with the microphone "So-!"

But on that moment, lights went off stunning everyone by the sudden. Talking by the surprise, many were trying to turn on the lights or some to check everyone's safety.

But then, a heavy metallic sound followed by a high pitch sound and everyone started coughing due to a heavy smell on the air.

"Everyone, get out...i-it's..." tried to speak Okami.

Many didn't know it...but today would be their last happy day.

Their last summer...

And the most despairing summer ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's introduce our babies!

 Makoto rubbed his eyes, woken up from their sleep. Makoto could see that he's in a good looking cottage.

Confused, the green eyed man rubbed his eyes tired and got up slowly.

But when the latest memories from the prom hit him, he quickly run to the cottage door. He could see that he's not alone...

"Where are we?" asked Hina confused outside the cottage.

"Same I could ask" said Byakuya as Toko got up confused.

"I don't know! Are my guts still on me?!" asked Hiro afraid getting up and feeling his abdomen.

"You're fine! Stop being al paranoid" said Toko upset "gosh, you're annoying"

"Hello?" a cottage door opened, showing Chiaki "good, are you all fine?"

"So far, seems to be OK" said Kyoko ignoring Hiro's paranoid attitude.

"We're out here..." said Nagito entering the room "we're in some kind of...cottage?"

"A huge and elegant one" said loud Leon "wow, fine and elegant as if we're royalty"

"How can you act all calm when we're locked in somewhere?" asked Chihiro confused as he looked around.

"Nowhere to know" sigh Gundam.

"If you didn't yell, I wouldn't have this headache, pig!"

"I-I'm sorry" 

Suddenly Sonia run from her cottage and went through the group.

"Miss Sonia!" called Kazuichi as Gundam run behind the princess. But when the princess witnessed together with the others what raised their red flags up.

It's a hotel...

The Mirai Hotel.

"Are we...in Jabberwock Island?" asked Hajime puzzled looking at the building.

The others seemed confused and some scared.

"How?" asked Ryota confused "how are we here?"

 "Guy, look!" called Sayaka from inside the hotel lobby. Near the Pop idol, there's a TV monitor with some DVD player with a DVD on a box next to it.

"What's this?" asked Hajime examining the DVD, reading 'first day' on the cover.

"...we must take a look at it, apparently" said Chiaki as Kyoko took the DVD on her hands.

The Ultimate Detective inserted the DVD inside the DVD player and turned on the TV monitor. Meanwhile the adults began to gather on the couches on the lobby, as the TV settled.

_"Mom, please" a masculine voice played from the TV while a red haired woman cleaned his face with a handkerchief ._

_"We can't let you go with a dirty face" said the red haired woman serious._

_"And don't let some brat to bother you" said a blonde woman with her pink kimono._

_"Yeah mom" said the boy with some shy voice._

"Oh! It's a video about their first day at school!" said Hina surprised.

"Seems to be your kid has his thing about cameras" said Kazuichi funny as Hiyoko gave him a big smack on the head "Ouch!"

"How lovely!" said Sonia happy looking at the monitor.

_The red haired voice just took his camera and pointed at his face and then to the surroundings. Showing a slender and childish face looking young man with a short, moderate cornflower red hair with. His face is refined and has permanent blushing marks on both cheeks and has big golden eyes._

_"So...this is Hope's Peak Academ-!" by mistake, the boy tripped with someone at the way out, and landing on the ground hard._

_"Oh god, I'm sorry" apologized a female voice with her cellphone on her hands "Oh no! are you injured?"_

_"Look where you walk, dumb!" yelled the boy to the girl. The girl has grayish pink eyes, dark brown shoulder length disheveled hair. She's two ahoges, one prominent and another, slim one next to it._

_"_ This guy is a dick-Ahg!" said Leon receiving a smack from Hiyoko.

"Shut up, red pepper head" ordered Hiyoko as Mahiru sigh tired.

_"I said I'm sorry" said the girl serious while standing up. She later gave her hand to the boy "stand up, or your clothes will be all dirty..."_

_The boy just stood up and clean the dust on his clothes as the girl smiles at him "so...you got a name or what?"_

_"Oh, you're right! I'm Megumi Hinata, The Ultimate Psychologist" introduced Megumi to the boy "nice to meet you"_

"Oh...a psychologist" said Nagito simple "that's a great talent"

"Maybe she can treat you" said Fuyuhiko.

"I don't think trash like me can work" said Nagito while Makoto looked at Nagito with some discomfort.

_"Hi...I'm Satoshi Koizumi, The Ultimate Film Director" introduced Satoshi not looking at Megumi "so...you're recording with your mobile? are you a newbie with blogging or anything?"_

_"At least, let me help you" said Megumi helping Satoshi up._

_The two seemed to remain in silence before Satoshi sigh "Anyway..."_

_"Run! Move!"_

_Before they could say or do anything, a white haired figure crashes with them and landed painfully on the floor._

Oh, that gotta hurt.

"What in the world?" asked  Akane not paying much attention.

"Oh my, more females on the view!" TeruTeru, with some bloody nose, looked happy at the screen.

Oh god.

_"What the fuck?" Satoshi got up tired and in pain._

_"I apologize! I'm sorry" said a fair skin girl with greyish green eyes and has waist-length, light platinum hair that seems to spike around her face and has a double ahoge on the top of her head._

_"It's OK. Are you OK?" asked Megumi to the girl._

_"I'm fine" giggled the girl standing up slowly and then turned to Satoshi and Megumi "Oh! you two!...Megumi Hinata and Satoshi Koizumi?"_

_"...How do you know our names?" asked Megumi._

_"Are you kidding me? You two are great ultimates! I'm happy to know two of my new classmates!" said the girl with a fade smile "Satoshi Koizumi is a really respectful film director, he directed his first movie at middle school...he's a really strict and exigent film director"_

_"You've read that on a forum?" asked Satoshi with a funny smirk before turning his eyes away._

_"His project was considered as a masterpiece named by 'Memorials from a Traditional Dancer' and in high school, he directed a variety of shorts and movies, working with many actors" said Megumi "yeah! I've read about your movies, I'm amazed by that"_

_Satoshi smiled proud before looking narrowly at the girls "yeah...so? what? any person with a laptop and a brain can look up my name, idiots"_

"...what a prick" said Fuyuhiko simple.

"Hey! At least he's a good person!" said Hiyoko "he works on something with passion and it's worthy"

"This won't end up good" added Ryota to Impostor.

_Megumi and the other girl looked at the boy, gaining a cold glare before he began walking away._

_"...he's a dick" said Megumi with a annoyed voice pointing her mobile to her and then to the other girl "Oh! You know my name, but...i don't know yours"_

_"Oh, manners...my name is Nagato Komaeda, the Ultimate Unluckiest student"  introduced the girl quietly "I know my talent is odd and weird but...I really wear it as a patch"_

There's a thick silence, while people could see Nagito's blank face with a tiny smile on his lips.

"...No comments?" asked Kazuichi surprised "no 'what shiny talent and hope'?"

"...No" said Nagito simple looking at the screen.

"Really? no comments at all?" asked Hajime puzzled.

"Well...if my dear daughter gets a talent like that, that means that she's a bright light on my life...and sure, she'll experience what hope ca-"

"Just shut up" said Byakuya bored.

_"Oh...Ok" Megumi looked puzzled Nagato "but...why are you unlucky? I think it's a very hard title"_

_"Well, I'm a odd case..." said Nagato on shrug "people would say otherwise if they're my former classmates, after the event at Sacre Oak middle school in Kyoto"_

_"You mean the middle school that's hijacked and all students, teachers and staff got shoot to death by some students before commiting suicide?!" asked on a gasp Megumi "But that's luck! You survived!"_

"Holy shit!" shouted Mondo shocked

"She's a survivor?!" asked Hagakure "that's crazy man!"

"Are you aware you're a survivor yourself?" asked Sayaka.

"How in the world can students hijack an entire school to do such disgrace!?" asked Taka terrified.

"...according to statistics, on August 27, 2018 a U.S. Education Department report said that nearly 240 schools ... reported at least 1 incident involving a school-related shooting" said Mukuro simple while looking at the girl on the screen "However, when NPR researched this 'claim', it could confirm only 11 actual incidents"

"That's really something scary" said Chihiro low

_"...Maybe" said Nagato on a sigh "anyway...you're a psychologist? I somehow figured out that you would say things like that..."_

_"But you know? the main thing about surviving is not only to live...but also to treasure those memories" add Megumi to Nagato "that's what my parents tell me...to treasure memories and enjoy them, since those are important part of you"_

_"_ That's true...gotta say, you're daughter seems to be really empathic and understanding" said Makoto to Chiaki and Hajime.

"...probably got it from Chiaki's brain, Hajime's empty head is useless" said Hiyoko.

"Hey! At least he did solved the cases!" barked Kazuichi.

"Yeah, he's head works" said Gundam simple "so, retract your words, disgraceful imp"

"Ah! don't speak to me, you weirdo!" said Hiyoko while Sonia calmed Gundam.

_Changing her expression to a surprised one, Nagato looked at Megumi with a soft smile "expected from the Ultimate Psychologist...I'm...grateful to meet you"_

_"...Anyway, let's go inside and meet the others" said Megumi waving her hand was she walks inside the Academy. Followed by Nagato, Megumi entered to the academy and walked around the hall curious._

"Why aren't students on their classrooms? students must be at their classroom!" said Taka firm.

"Chill dude, it's their first day, kids need to look around and get to know the surroundings" said Ibuki "to know the school, run around and yell loud about how cool school is!"

"You can't run around or be nois at school" said Taka gaining a tired look from everyone.

"You gotta relax, Bro" said Mondo on a sigh.

_It's quiet and lonely, so the girls walked outside to the sport's field. Then, there they spotted three figures._

_"Come on, fight me!"_

_"Dude, calm down!"_

_"..."_

"What the-?" asked Akane fueled "fight! fighting!"

"No fighting!" said Taka.

"Silence" said Peko stoic. With that, many shut up.

_Skipping on his place from excitement and energy, a tall student with tanned skin and long black hair was in front of a girl student. She's slim with a straight posture, with long black hair tied up on a ponytail by a kitty hairband and some pink hairclips. She was standing with a serious look on her red eyes looking at the building thoughtful._

_"_ What is she doing?" asked Mondo "she's just staring blankly at the academy"

"Sh-she's totally creeping me out" said Toko discomfort.

"Maybe she's meditating?" asked Sonia.

"Or maybe...! Maybe she's contacting the UFOs?!" Hagakure shouted in fear "Maybe the UFOs got us here!"

"Shut up" ordered Mukuro.

_"Just do it! Let's give me some time please! Some match and all" said the excited student looking at the girl._

_While next to him, there's another student. He's slender and short, tan skinned blonde boy. He's looking at the excited student with a worried look at him "Dude, you shouldn't mess with her, she's intimidating"_

_And indeed to say, she sure looks intimidating._

_"What's going on?" asked Nagato._

_"Takeshi, dude! Stop!" said the blonde boy to the long haired boy._

_The boy, by other hand just moved around the girl like a kid provoking a friend to call their attention. But he seems to fail._

_However, at some point the long haired boy moved closer to the girl. He pulled her sleeve._

_On less than one second, the girl pulled the long haired boy's arm and pushed him on the ground. The boy yelled from the pain but more from the frustration for being held down._

"Oh man! that's a quick move!" exclaim Nekomaru surprised "she's indeed a speeder!"

"And the way she pulled him down" commented Sakura "and I can say by just looking that she trains a lot but without overdoing it"

"I wanna fight her!" shouted Akane "where is she?! I gotta look for her!"

_"First calm down, then I let you go" said the girl with a cold and firm voice "and also, attacking on a civilian out of  blue is not right, especially if it's a police officer out of service"_

_"Let go! Let go!" said Megumi to the girl while leaving her camera with Nagato._

_"I told you to not bug her pal" said the blonde boy._

_"Let him go!" said firmly Megumi pushing the girl, who gave a cold and sharp glare back to her._

_"Stay out" and her voice, Megumi stiffed on her place and the girl let the long haired boy._

_"Ouch! that hurt!" said the boy getting up and rubbing his arm "...but heck! you're strong! I knew it!"_

_"What?" asked Nagato._

_"This guy it's been nagging about wanting to fight her since he's fueled or something" said the blonde boy on a tired shrug._

_"If you're disturbe others I must say that I'm not pleased at all" said the girl really upset "now...if I may ask, let me ask your IDs, please?"_

_"Come one, come on" Nagato interfered calmly "let's not make a big deal about this...please, we're classmates an-"_

_"Oh...! you are student's here as well?" asked the girl changing her face to a calmer one._

_"Yeah! I'm a new student here!" shouted the guy  moving his sore arm "I'm Takeshi Nidai, The Ultimate Basketball Player!"_

_"Oh, yeah...my bad, my name is Taro Asahina, the Ultimate Running Pro!" introduced the blonde boy._

Both tanned girls looked at the screen before gasping from surprise. Mainly Aoi since Akane didn't seem to get much what's going on.

Nekomaru let a loud laugh before he smile proudly "A proud fighter and athlete! Just like his parents!"

"Wait! is that our kid?" asked Akane blankly "ha...thought he would be taller"

"Oh my god, he's my son?" said proud Aoi "go my boy!"

_"Taro Asahina is a national young figure" said Nagato politely "he's known by many schools to participate in all sports festivals by his speed and became a marathoner after winning a national high school marathon around the city in record time"_

_"Nice!" said Takeshi to Taro with a smile "my dad was right! people with long and slim legs are runners! I knew it!"_

_"My legs aren't slim...are they?" asked worried Taro glaring his legs worried "...maybe I should eat more?"_

"True! and my boy knows the athlete's attributes! I've taught him good!" said proud and loud Nekomaru.

"Really? my younger brother is a runner..." said Aoi thinking for a moment "...hm, maybe that's true"

"Also, your kid need to eat more, he's really slim" added Akane.

"He's fine!"

_"Takeshi Nidai won a championship game, being the team captain and leading to victory" said Nagato while Takeshi picked his ear._

_"Yeah sure...that's my thing, but it's only a hobby" said Takeshi simple "it's simple as pie"_

"...a talent just a hobby? simple as pie..." asked offended Taka "...such disrespect"

"Well, then maybe he's a sport genius, who knows?" suggested Ibuki on a thought "that would be cool! a good time and talent! Basketball player in the day and a fighter in the night to combat crime!"

"...Do you read my mangas?" asked Hifumi on wonder. 

_"If you're a player, why do you insist on fighting?" asked the girl confused._

_"Fighting fuels me everyday! My mom fights with my dad and they get all pumped up!" said Takeshi._

"That doesn't sound good at all" commented Sayaka worried.

"And unhealthy" added Kyoko.

_"...That doesn't sound a good environment, in my opinion" said Megumi while Nagato nod and the other girl looked confused to Takeshi._

_"It's not so bad!" defended Takeshi "after that my dad does 'it' to her"_

_"It?" asked Nagato._

_"I don't know, I just know my mom is half naked and they make plenty sou-"_

Taka shout shocked while Leon jumped to cover the hall monitor's mouth "Shut up, let him say!"

"Turn this off! the volume!" ordered Impostor ashamed while covered Ryota's ears.

"This is so embarrassing! someone please stop him!" begged Mikan red.

"Jesus Christ!" Kazuichi seemed really fueled up while Akane just shrugs and Nekomaru rubbed he neck.

"Volume up! up!" argued TeruTeru and Hifumi with nosebleed and drool.

"No, now censure this!" ordered Taka uncovering his mouth.

"I can't hear this!" Aoi covered her ears meanwhile some others blushed.

_"Don't say more!" shouted Megumi red as Nagato waved her hand and blow air to her blushy face._

_"Dude! Don't walk around talking about that!" said Taro red and really awkward._

_"W-we don't need to know!" said the serious girl all red and trying hard to keep her face blank._

_"Oh my, it's been so much mess and we forgot to ask your name" apologized Megumi looking back to the_

_"Oh...right" said the girl before nodding her head "My name is Okami Ishimaru, Ultimate Police Agent...it's great to meet you"_

 "Police agent? isn't she too young to be one?" asked Hagakure curious.

"Really?" asked Leon to Hagakure "we got a Yakuza, a soldier, a team manager, a detective and a princess but a police agent calls your attention?"

"...Touche" said the fortune teller simple.

"She looks like one" said Mondo "those strict officer eyes are something I fucking hate"

"And her demeanor, really cold and intimidating calls her strictness" said Peko.

"If she's an ultime, I can say that she's experienced some hard training and psychological enforcement" added Kyoko serious "seems to be a quite experimented..."

_"Oh...you're a police officer?" asked Megumi thoughtful for a moment "I didn't ex-"_

_"I don't look like a officer, right?" asked Okami with a tiny smile on her face "I must say...you're good reading people, I suppose"_

"What?!" Taka barked shocked.

_"Ah? aren't you an officer?" asked Megumi shocked._

_"I'm...however, I'm not a law follower, perse..." said Okami simple and coldly "I work according to my ethic and what I consider justice"_

_"I see...it's like that 'good, neutral, evil/ lawful, neutral, chaotic' chart" commented Nagato "I guess you're a...True Neutral?"_

_"...You can call it like that" sigh Okami indifferent._

_"But I must say, I never knew police officers were tiny and cute" said Takeshi simple._

_"...Cute?" asked Okami caught off guard with a dark blush "wh-what? I'm not cute? I'm a police officer, I'm not cute. My face crinkles when I drink ice tea and my freckles go darker everytime I eat rice and curry..."_

"...Ha" Mukuro looked surprised how the stoic girl's face melt with a blush and nervousness.

"Gotta say bro, he got her there" commented Mondo to Taka.

"No matter, that's not a good reason to disrespect an officer!" said Taka.

"Oh, yeah..." said Makoto omitting the facts.

"Fiend, you clearly don't see the enchantment this human is trying to use over your breed" said Gundam simple with a frown "so...pitiful"

_"Don't get tricked by her looks" said Nagato "despite her appearance, she's a strictly and expert trained police agent that has recently gain the inspector's title and also worked for different entities around the world"_

_"I see, it's really amazing" said Taro._

_"I can say for sure that you gain the title proudly and wear it like a gold patch" said Nagato._

_"Indeed" said Megumi._

_"...if there's motivation and hard work, you can do many things" said Okami returning to her stoic face "now if you excuse, I'll return inside"_

_"Wait! Come back here" shouted Takeshi while Okami walked away "let's fight again! Come here!"_

_That only fuels Okami to run fasted while Takeshi began to follow her._

...Gezz.

"Your son needs to calm down" suggested Sakura to Nekomaru.

"What? let him be himself!" said Akane.

"Fighting isn't something we should promote" said Chihiro worried.

_"Oh no" sigh Taro following the pair "gotta check on them, see ya girls"_

_Waving back, the girls just stood there confused and questioningly._

_"...wanna take some tea?" asked Nagato to Megumi "I need something for the stress"_

_"Agree"_

_With that said, both girls walked inside the academy, and after some walking, they found the school cafeteria._

_Geez, there's more people here._

_A girl with a medical mask on a laptop, a red eye boy sitting in front of her. A boy in uniform trembling near the table while a big muscle boy drank some tea and a blonde girl standing on the distance looking kinda...odd._

_"I can see more people" said Megumi anxious "I can't say I'm happy or nervous"_

_Nagato walked by and stared at the muscle boy, making Megumi look up at him._

"Geez...it's a very buffy guy" said Hifumi surprise "Oh god! He's Brooly! He's came to destroy the world!"

"I don't think..." said Ryota confused "he's not Brooly...Brooly is blonde"

"Ryota, you need to stay away from anime for a while" suggested Impostor.

_Gosh! He's tall and big!_

_"Eh...h-hi?" asked Megumi to the boy, catching his attention._

_"Oh..." the boy looked surprise by a moment before giving a small smile at the girls "...thanks"_

_"Eh?" asked Nagato._

_"I said thanks...from all people, you're the only ones who had greeted me so far" explained the boy calmly._

_"Maybe it's because your big and strong?" asked Nagato gaining a shocking look from Megumi._

_Nagato and her boldly mouth._

_"Nagato!"_

_"It's OK...I can agree with her" said the boy on a sigh "most people are intimidated by my look and I don't blame them"_

_"Yeah, that's for sure and what a waste" said Nagato with a soft voice._

_"Totally, you seem to placenice and gentle guy" said Megumi sweetly as the boy smiles._

_"Thanks, it's very nice to hear that" said the boy before inviting the girls to sit down "so, I can say you're students here as well"_

_"Oh yeah! I'm Megumi Hinata, the Ultimate Psychologist and she's Nagato Komaeda, the Ultimate Unluckiest student"_

_"Oh, nice to meet you" said the boy politely "my name is Toya Oogami, I'm the Ultimate Street fighter"_

"Sweet! A street fighter!" Hifumi looked excited "Fighter! Just like Guy!"

"Hmmm...he looks more like Ryu from Street Fighter" commented Chiaki.

"I gotta agree" said Ryota.

"...Marry me" said Hifumi happy to Chiaki.

"Stay away, Hifumi" said firmly Celes to Hifumi "it's not polite nor graceful to do that"

_"Oh...I've heard about you" said Nagato to the boy "you're one of the strongest fighters in Japan, using different martial arts and fight styles...he's won many battles against professional and strong fighters"_

_"Yeah...mainly they're street fights but I've managed to defeat them" said Toya simple "pretty different from my original training on my dojo but...still, gain some knowledge"_

_"I can see that" said Megumi "most dojos teach traditional martial arts but outside, there other ways of fighting...so it's some knowledge"_

_"Sure" said Toya before drinking his tea and then, suddenly turning his face into a cringe._

_"Is there something wrong? Your tea taste weird?" asked Nagato._

_"No, it's..."_

_"The tea is OK!" defended a trembling boy from his place, behind a counter "don't blame my drinks!"_

_But when the girls turned their faces to the boy, the boy's face turned red and gain a smirk on his face. His hair was wavy brown and combed with style while his eyes were closed with a peaceful and elegant manner._

_On a blink, he's next to the table with the handsomest smile ever._

_"Oh my, my, ladies! How come I didn't see you enter the place?!" with a polite smile and some nosebleed, the guy walked to Nagato and Megumi "maybe some tea, coffee...or something stronger and pulsingly hot?"_

**Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

"Urg! this guy is gross!" hissed Hiyoko.

Many women looked grossed out by the boy's words, even some men seemed to be taken off guard by the student.

_"Hey! back off man whore and bitches! I'm checking out this Adonis!" barked the blonde girl from her hidden place._

_"Eh?" asked Megumi confused._

_The blonde girl was odd looking. Her hair was short blonde hair with purple and pink streaks in it, with a long piece down the left side, with some steampunk googles on her head. Her eyes were blue and wore some excesive rimer over her eyelashes._

_The most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts._

_"Excuse me, milady...care to repeat what you said?" asked the boy again._

_"I said, to back off! I'm checking out this monument"_

God, this was escalating quickly.

"... And I thought Toko was weird over Byakuya" said Leon as Nagito chuckles awkwardly.

"Idi-idiot ginger" said Toko upset.

_The other students on the cafeteria seemed uncomfortable by the scandal and started to get out. The brunette boy seemed to notice that and got alarmed._

_"Wait! don't go!"_

_Even Toya runaway by the weird girl's behavior._

_"No! don't run! I just wanna talk!"_

_Megumi and Nagato looked with some doubt if they should go as well or not, but they're already talking to them, so they couldn't move their way out._

_"Anyway...I got a delicious and pretty girls here" said the boy on a polite calm voice and smiled "Let my introduce myself, I'm Koshin Hanarura...I'm the Ultimate Bartender, the life elixir master from ecstasies and pleasures, the man that can make anybody goes wet by my charm"_

"My, my" said TeruTeru proud combing his hair.

"No wonder he's all a dirty flirt" murmured Nagito.

"Hey!"

"Gotta agree" said Akane.

"Ditto" said Hina.

"Add me" said Ibuki.

"Yep" said Fuyuhiko.

"Disgusting" said Byakuya.

"Not to be rude but...yeah" added Hiro.

"...yes" said Celes with a cup of tea on her hands.

"You're cruel, cruel" sob TeruTeru sad "even my meat is all salty by my tears"

"Man, what the hell!?" yelled Mondo grossed out.

"That's not something we wanted to know" whined Sayaka covering her face as Mikan shouted uncomfortable.

"I...I don't like meat no more" said Ryota green.

"Strangely enough, me neither" said the Ultimate Impostor.

_"Eh..." the girls looked at Koshin guard up._

_"So...you're who people call the 'Cup master'?" asked Nagato softly._

_"'Cup master'?" asked Megumi._

_"Yeah. He's an expert from Paris" added Nagato "according to media, he's created many drinks with and without alcohol, able to replace other drinks like energetic drinks or even soda"_

"What!?" shouted shocked and scared Hifumi and Kazuichi.

"It's that so?" said Ryota curious about the energetic drink.

"Ryota, no" said Mikan and the Impostor on a worried and serious voice.

"It's unacceptable that an underage student manage alcoholic drinks" said Taka seriously pissed.

"Chill" said Mondo with Chihiro to the Hall Monitor.

_"That's something" said Megumi "I mean...aren't you too young to manage alcohol?"_

_"Milady...with my talent, I can manage that and...more if you le-"_

_"Hey! Hey! Don't act all superior when you got your brain down into your ass like a butt plug!" called the blonde girl from before pushing Koshin's shoulder "besides, replace soda!? are you nut shitting!? It's as bad as if your mom gets replaced by a fucking vacuum cleaner! that's sacred and glorious!"_

... No comments.

"Did she just say...?" asked Sonia a bit confused and shocked.

"I've never heard the word 'ass', 'butt plug' and 'fuck' in one sentence...from a chick's mouth" said Mondo surprised by the language.

"And nut shitting?" asked Fuyuhiko tented to chuckle "that's a word I'll try to add"

"Language" said Taka triggered.

_"...you sure got a dirty mouth, milady" said Koshin with a blood droll from his nose "I can feel my meat beating"_

_"I..." tried to speak Megumi before the blonde girl cut her out._

_"Now, enough of shit and listen to me. Don't you know who the cock and balls am I? I deserve respect, flat titties slut!"_

_"Please, can you calm down a natch? who are you? you just come out of nowhere and start badmouthing...and I'm not flat chested, you...dummy" said Megumi annoyed by the girl at that point._

_"Dumm-? You don't know me!?" asked the girl offended and oddly shocked before smiling and posing heroically "I'm the gorgeous chick who will be known by her brain and hot looks, the genius and sexy Ayano Souda, The Ultimate Robotic Engineer!"_

"She sure has her ego" said Hajime.

"Urg! That girl is really a dirty bitch!" said Hiyoko disgusted.

"Parenting failing greatly" commented Toko annoyed.

"Hey! guys, it's not my fault!" said Kazuichi ashamed and worried by the other's judgment.

_"...Ayano Souda" repeated Megumi "I...haven't heard about you"_

_Ayano looked at her speechless before frowning "Well shit, then you're air headed slut who has been living under a rock"_

_Megumi didn't say much after the comment since she must have reached her limit and preferred to not say more._

_"Ayano Souda is known among scientists and engineers by her intellect and her originality on her projects" explained Nagato as Ayano looked at her "and according to science magazines and many forums, she may be the newest cybernetic voyager with her ideas and after her latest creation that mixes robotic law and human biology together, elaborating a robotic limbs and spine for handicapped people..."_

"...Ha! she's a smartass girl!" said proud Kazuichi.

"Maybe...but she's still nasty" commented the Ultimate Impostor.

_"Yeah... that's me! and also, I got some new projects! I just need help with some resources and BAM!" exclaimed Ayano proud "them I can be fulfill as a Robotic Engineer!"_

_"Oh...well, I've not heard about that" said Nagato curious._

_"It's a secret project but...I need an AI" said Ayano excited "and maybe it's gonna be easy to find one"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Hell yeah! there's a chick here that is a cybenaut pro and if I can befriend her I may get something!" said Ayano on a jump "In fact. she's here...where the fucking donky did she go?"_

"Hey! what the fuck?" barked Mondo to Kazuichi.

"Wait!"

"Is she gonna be friends for something as that? That's sick!" said Sayaka upset.

"Sicko with capital S" added Ibuki pissed "I can't believe it! Ibuki is sad and when I'm sad, my music aura goes blue and black as heavy metal!"

"Hey, don't kill me! I didn't teach her that"

_"I'm pretty sure she run away from here with...the others" said Megumi._

_"Alright then, gotta go bitches and fuckers!" said Ayano wiggling excited as she run outside, followed with an 'Ouch' from Okami by Ayano's sudden run "move your ass, thick eyebrows boobless hooker!"_

_"What the...?" Okami walked in the room confused a she encountered Megumi and seemed worried "Are my...eyebrows too thick?"_

_"Eh..."_

_"They're kinda thick" commented Nagato._

_"No, you didn't" said Mukuro deadpan looking to the screen._

_Okami looked at a window, watching herself and brushed her eyebrows before sighing down and walk away._

"No, wait! No, no!" Taka looked the screen sad and worried as Okami left sad.

"Nagito, your daughter is an ass" commented the Ultimate Impostor.

"She's gonna develop complexes now" added Ryota.

_"Let's go and see if she can find someone else..." said Nagato pulling Megumi's arm to get out from the cafeteria._

_"O-ok, gotta say Nagato...you do know a lot from us" commented Megumi awkwardly._

_"Yeah...however, Ayano was real hard work since most of her info was...not safe for work" added Nagato with a awkward and blue face._

"Not surprised at all" said Toko.

_On the way, they saw a tall and slim boy leading near a closed door classroom where music was played. He's dark purple hair and bangs that cover his forehead, wearing black-rimmed glasses over his cold blue eyes as he seems to be taking some quick notes and murmurs something low on his mobile._

_"Eh...hi?" greeted Megumi to the boy who cut her up by rising his hand to her._

_After a long moment, finishing his notes, he closed his notepad as he hung up the call and turned his eyes to Megumi "Yes? may I help you?"_

_"I...It's nothing" said Megumi._

_"If you stood there waiting for me to finish my talk and my notes, you must waiting for me or you got nothing more to do" said the boy stern and deadpan._

"...Man, this kid has no chill" commented Leon to Hiro.

"He's really direct and savage" added Hina surprised.

"I bet my money that's Byakuya's son" said Nagito.

"I can imagine that he's...Byakuya's and...maybe Kyoko's son!" said Hiro firm and sure gaining many looks from the others.

"I still don't know how did you survive the killing game" said Byakuya pinching his nose bridge.

_"We just came here and introduce ourselves" said Nagato simple with a polite smile "I mean...it's basic manners to greet our classmates. We're Nagato Komaeda and Megumi Hinata"_

_The boy looked at Nagato stern and unfazed and then turned his eyes back at Megumi while he extend his hand._

_"My apologies...I'm Takuya Tog-I mean...Takuya Fukawa, Ultimate Journalist" introduced himself Takuya on a sigh without much talk._

"I knew it!" shout Hiro loud.

"You said other thing, dude" said Akane.

"I was close" 

"Close as the only two brain cells in your skull touching each other" commented Celes serious.

"Wait, Fukawa?" asked Makoto confused as a loud noise called the other's attention.

In fact, Toko fainted hard on the floor.

"Will she be OK?" asked Sonia worried as Mahiru rushed to check on the writer's well being with Mikan.

"She's gonna b-"

"Kyeehaha! There's nothin' to worry about!" jumping up from the ground, Syo made her debut again "...man, what the fucking fuck is going on here? many people in the room and not much blood!"

"Hi...we're just checking those videos" pointed Nekomaru scared by the sudden change.

"Oh me, my God! He's cutie and handsome! Where is he? who is he?" asked Syo pulling her scissors out.

"He's Byakuya's son...and Toko's" said Hajime not sure as Chiaki seemed worried by the serial killer's reaction.

"...Oh my GOSH!" yelled Syo wiggling her tongue happy "Master's and I!? God, God!"

Byakuya just face slapped himself trying to reason with himself about what would had happened for him to marry...her.

Not that he hated her...but...

_"A journalist? that's cool!"_

_"Takuya Togami is a world known journalist" said Nagato with a smile "he's traveled around Italy, Romania, Canada and other countries to report and review many events around the world, including the article that push him up to his spot, 'The fall of Towa'"_

Wait, what?

"Towa has fallen? But how?" asked Makoto surprised.

"Well, with all the crappy stuff going on, no wonder" said Nagito remembering the times as a servant.

"But...it's a powerful city" said Chihiro.

"Well, Cherry, that's what happen when shit is accumulated by too much time!" explained Syo loud.

_"Oh yeah, that article about Towa city and their links with some suspicious group unknown to the authorities" said Megumi shocked._

_"It's not unknown, however media constantly keeps on censoring information" complained Takuya on a sigh "if they can't handle the truth, then there's no point publishing a piece from it"_

_"Yeah, must be really upsetting" added Nagato "...are you OK with us recording you?"_

_"It's fine" said Takuya digging his pocket to show a voice recorder "are you fine with me recording you?"_

_The girls exploited in laughter by the sudden comment. Takuya just smiled and returned the device on his pocket._

"Man, this kid seems funny" commented Kazuichi then turned to look at the parents "wonder where he got it?"

"Same" agreed Sayaka, Sonia, Chihiro and Hajime.

_"But...with didn't you tell us your last name?" asked confused Megumi gaining a puzzled glare from Takuya "I mean, Fukawa?"_

_"Yeah, my mother's last name" said stern Takuya "I'm known by my father's last name but...I'm Fukawa"_

_"Y-your mother...Fukawa, the novel writer?" asked Megumi surprised "she...but, she's not married?"_

_"...I highly doubt that information is of your business" said Takuya really bothered._

_"...and he rejected the title as heir of the Togami family" added Nagato on a puzzled manner "I mean, he got them, despite being a illegit child"_

"What?!" shout Hiro shocked.

"He...rejected...all a fortune?" asked Celes stoic.

"Holy shit, that's...that's...I got nothing but respect for that fucker now" said Fuyuhiko and Peko looked surprised at the screen.

By Byakuya's side, he frown looking at the boy with big disappointment and anger. 

Typically, coming from Toko or Syo, things gone wrong.

_"But, The Togami family is...IS THE TOGAMI FAMILY! THE MASSIVE AND RICHEST FAMILY IN THE COUNTRY OR EVEN THE WORLD!" exclaim Megumi in disbelief._

_A twisted and bothered glare appeared from Takuya's face as he looked at the girls "and you think I don't know that? I refused that fortune and denied the last name for a reason, and that's not for me to talk with you"_

...Damn.

"Wow, that kid got the balls" said Mondo.

"And basically, pussy punched Byakuya" added Leon, giving a hi five to Mondo.

"That's what the Thug Life theme must be played" said Ibuki shocked "Fuyuhiko, someone got your groove and personality"

"He. Rejected. A. Fortune" said Celes stern but squeezing her sleeve strongly, trying to repress the urge to exploit.

"Eh..." Hifumi shakes scared by the aura around the gambler. 

"Ebon Witch's aura grows hostile by second, decreasing our energy" said Gundam defensive while his hamsters seem to feel uneasy by Celestia's emotions.

_Megumi watched Takuya leaving while Nagato seemed unfazed by the brunette's comment._

_But soon they moved as a loud shout was heard from the corridor, where they could see a fast figure approaching them with speed._

_"YAAAAY! Rocket POWER G!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME L-SAMA!"_

_Or more like two persons...on a skateboard with rockets? The last thing they knew was that the crash against the wall right next to Nagato and Megumi._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Oh God, are you OK?!" Megumi looked shocked at the two injured boys on the ground._

_One was a large boy with messy deep blue hair. His eyes were covered by his thick glasses, his face was relatable...plain and weird._

_Over him, there's a thick body boy with spiky dark green hair with plenty white, red and purple highlights on his hair. His face was covered in piercings on his eyebrows, ears and bottom lip._

"Piercings are against the school rules" said Taka upset.

"Relax..." said Ibuki, Leon and Gundam.

_"Ah...Ak...L-Sama, have mercy with me" plead the large boy._

_"Poor guy, he's down" murmured the multi colored hair boy. Although he's not better._

_"Oh my God! Your elbow!" pointed out Megumi freaking out._

Many adults groan, yelled and freak out by the by from the dislocated joint. Mikan seemed intrigue by the image, not showing disgust or fear.

"Sick!" jumped Nekomaru looking at the injury "At least is dislocated but not broken"

"I need morphine to deal with the pain I feel by looking at THAT!" exclaimed Ibuki shaking Ryota's shoulders.

"Oh my GOD! This is bad man!" Hiro seemed disturbed by the image on the screen. No one could argue that.

_"Oh...no prob, happens"_

_Nagato seemed shocked by the boy's elbow but didn't say anything._

_"Am I alive?" asked the large boy standing up confused, before gasping by the other boy's elbow "OH FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI-SAMA!"_

_The music room's door opened showing a long dark blue haired and cleared eye color girl with magenta devil horned hairband, and another girl, tanned with brunette curly hair that wore a bandana and hazel eyes, both confused and curious by the noise._

"More females in the view" said low and seductively TeruTeru, gaining a smack from Mahiru.

_"Is everything OK?" asked the brunette curly haired girl concerned but then yelled freaked out with the blue haired girl from the elbow's injury._

_"What happened?!" the blue haired girl seemed concerned by the injury._

_The injured boy seemed quiet, only looking at the blue haired girl with a weird face. Not creepy, but weird._

_"Eh...I think he's paused" commented Nagato._

_"...You can ask me anything, don't overthink it" said the blue haired girl to the boy._

_"It's your hair natural?" asked the boy suddenly._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Really? That's your question?" asked the curly haired girl._

_"Anyway...are you students? nice to meet you" asked Nagato suddenly._

_"Eh...yeah, we're" said the brunette girl caught off guard by Nagato's simple question "..are you?"_

_"Nagato Komaeda" introduced the white haired girl "Ultimate Unluckiest Student"_

_"...That title sucks" said the boy on a thought "but you didn't get crash by us, so maybe not unlucky?"_

_"Not much"_

_"I'm Megumi Hinata, Ultimate Psychologist, and you?"_

_"My name is Ikki Mioda, the Ultimate Extreme Sport Practitioner!" exclaimed Ikki excited moving his arms, even his injured elbow._

"Mioda? Since when Ibuki wears the pants on the marriage?" mocked Hiyoko.

"Whatever, I'm the one who squeezed him out and I'm proud" said happy Ibuki with her long nose face.

"...No comments" said Hajime to Impostor.

"..."

_"He's a skilled, prodigious and highly competitive athlete who has won numerous competitions in skateboarding, surfing and snowboarding. He's also very handy with a bicycle and with rollerblades" Nagato looked at Ikki "but his fame comes from the risks and the high extreme level, skydiving, hiking and more, he once jumped Tokyo Skytree only using a wingsuit!"_

_"The adrenaline is a great energy pumper!" shrugged Ikki while messing his elbow "I gotta put my elbow back"_

_"I think you need a nur-"_

_"Got it!" after a loud click, the elbow was back in place and all had a astonished look on their face._

"That's..." Makoto seemed sickly after the elbow's adjustment.

"Th-tha's not a c-conventional way to do it!" Mikan seemed nervous.

"I've never seen any athlete doing that!" Nekomaru agreed over the uncomfortable twist.

"At least spit on it!" yelled Akane to the TV.

_The blue haired girl didn't comment anything at that, she just seemed shocked and her face was explicit on that, indeed the blonde as well._

_"So...your name?" asked Ikki to the girls and turning to the camera "Hi mom! Hi dad! merry Christmas!"_

"It's a Deadpool! Oh my God!" Ibuki could hold the shock but them pulled a smile.

"He didn't break the fourth wall, he just said hi" disagreed Byakuya annoyed by Ibuki's behavior.

_"...You're right, sure this was a unique meeting, cous" said the blue haired girl to the girly one._

_"Spirits said unique, this is a weird and wacky meeting" said the curly haired girl._

_"Oh...cousins?" asked Megumi surprised._

_"I can tell...your energ-" added Ikki looking at both girls._

_"Our energies are in sync" completed the blue haired girl "Psychic gals here"_

_"Oh my God and sweet cookies!" exclaimed Ikki "really?!"_

Psychic gals?

"Psychic, huh? that's just black magic!" argued Hiro.

"You fiend, don't you use supernatural skills for your shenanigans?" asked Gundam.

"No, Fortune telling doesn't use that but my abilities with visions" explained Hiro proudly.

"Oh boy" said Leon on a sigh.

"Indeed" agreed Sayaka with Sonia and Mukuro.

_"No, dummy...just joking around" chuckles the blue haired girl "it's just the routine, I guess"_

_"The same question and the same reaction, cous" said the curly tanned girl. Then suddenly her hazel eyes turned to Megumi and looked at her with sternness, making Megumi feel shivers down her back._

_"Cous, don't do that" said the girl before turning to the group "Oh, I'm Luka Kuwata...Ultimate Punk Rock Star!"_

"Punk Rock? Oh yeah!" Leon seemed excited to listen that "Sayaka, she got it!"

"Seems to be"

"She got my approval, she can be my SPCOBFF" said Ibuki.

"The what?"

"My Son Possible Crush or Best Friend Forever" stated Ibuki "but, he can be friends with anybody, no need approval but just a good friend"

"That's a mom!" shouted Hina giving a high five to Ibuki, together with Akane.

"Proud Moms squad!"

_"She's...she's Luka Kuwata, The famous Luka 'Charm' Kuwata!?" jumped Megumi hype "Oh my GOD! I-I!"_

_"Oh, please relax!" begged Luka worried by the outburst "It's fine, not a big deal"_

_"You're the famous singer and 'Cherry Flames' band leader, band that has sold more than fifty million records...within two years after retiring from a rhythmic gymnastic accident...And you say it's not a big deal?" asked Nagato looking as if she's gonna faint "it's like saying 'yeah, my dad is literally God but don't mind me'"_

_"That's not the best analogy, girl" said the curly haired girl._

_"Totally" agreed Luka._

_"We're famous but we're human beings to" added Ikki on a shrug "fans are nice and really fun, but it's not like we're Jesus Christ in Krishna's body"_

...

"What kind of idea was that?" asked Kyoko rubbing her forehead.

"No idea, but I agree with him" said Ibuki.

"...This is so weird" commented Fuyuhiko.

_"Cous, don't be shy!" Luka waved her cousin, who seemed a bit reserved._

_"...Hi, I'm Kaiyo Hagakure, but please...call me Kai" introduced the girl softly but stern "Ultimate Medium"_

"She seems reliable" commented Nagito.

"She must had got it from her mother" added Byakuya, gaining a 'hey!' from Hiro's place.

"Wait, she can talk to ghosts?!" asked Akane astonished on her place "Oh hell no!"

 "Ghosts! AHHHHHH!" jumping scared, Hiro landed on his back.

_"I read about you on an Oracle article last week!" recalled Nagato intrigued "Kaiyo is reputed to have prophetic gifts and to be medium since early age...started working with channeling celebrities after death, reportedly due to her willingness to deliver his message. This directed her into doing more entertainment related sessions"_

_Kaiyo's eyes still were glued on Megumi, making her feel really uncomfortable "Can I ask-?"_

_"My bad, just listening to your guardian angel" said Kaiyo simple._

"Guardian angel?" asked Makoto to Hiro "please, tell me she's not gonna say the same you told us"

"Maybe, she's still his daughter" commented Syo on a laugh.

_"Yeah, a hot bishounen guy with a sharp tongue" added Kaiyo with a frown "he sure has a dirty mouth and stuff"_

_"Oh...really? what did he say?"_

_"...'Honestly, your brain is like a bottomless bucket'" said Kaiyo unhappy "I'm not sure what to think"  
_

"Eh...did a ghost just insult her or what?" asked Kazuichi on a chuckle.

"Seems to be and it's funny" reply Celes with a smile _._

_"Are you insulting me?" asked Megumi._

_"That angel is insulting me, I think" said Kaiyo "that's wack"_

"...wack?" asked Leon "why does Hagakure's daughter talks like my cousin?"

"Who knows" replied Sayaka, already knowing the answer and knowing what's gonna happen soon.

_"You sound like your mom, cous"_

_"Of course, cous!" hissed Kaiyo sassy "now, let's check again the music venue and play that new single"_

_"Let's go!" agreed Luka happy with her cousin._

Sinking down, Leon turned to Hiro with a deadpan glare at him "Hiro..."

The fortune teller didn't seem to notice the baseball player's glare "What man?"

"You...You MARRIED my COUSIN!" hissed Leon with a threatening posture near him "You...you sick motherfuc-"

"Ah! Whoah! Man, chill!" Hiro run behind Makoto, Sayaka and Kyoko "Please help! Don't let me die!"

"Get back here, son of a b-!"

"Hey, don't insult my mom!"

_The large boy jumped in front of the girls "Wait! what about me? Are you gonna ignore me?!"_

_"Oh...you're still here" commented Nagato on a sigh._

_"WHAAAAAAT?!" shouted the large boy offended "That's cruel! Cruel, you hurt me. My...my soul!"_

"I bet all my fortune he's Hifumi's" said Celes firm.

"I can be sure, as well" agreed Sonia.

_"So...you want to introduce yourself? OK, go for it" said Luka smiling sweetly._

_"I'm known as the Mind Meister, some call me C-Master...I'm Osamu Yamada" introduced the boy proud and plainly as he adjusted his glasses showing his big blue eyes "The Ultimate Con's Organizer!"_

Gasping on a pitch volume, Hifumi passed out from the excitement and happiness "Con Organizer! Oh Dear! Oh my God!"

"Hifumi, stop and get a hold of yourself" ordered Celes to her friend serious.

"Yeah man, chill" agreed Leon.

_"Con's Organizer?...what's that?" asked Megumi confused._

_"Oh! It's a simple thing" said Osamu happy with a plain kitten like smile "a term that antedates 1942, is an event in which fans of a particular film, television series, comic book, actor, or an entire genre of entertainment, such as science fiction or anime and manga, gather to participate and hold programs and other events, and to meet experts, famous personalities, and each other. Some also incorporate commercial activity"_

_"Oh...I see"_

_"Osamu Yamada has directed and organized more than ten conventions in his middle school last year" Nagato said simply "also, founded three live steams charity collection to afford plenty animator's and mangaka's newest projects"_

"That's my son" said proud Hifumi whipping his tear and glasses.

"That's trashy and useless" groan Hiyoko

"Yeah, there's better things to do with that money" added Hiro feeling sad over that money's use "many kids without home, the economy!"

"You're just salty because you own money to the Yakuzas!" barked Hifumi, gaining Fuyuhiko's attention towards the fortune teller.

"That's...actually a great cause" disagreed Ryota with a smile "I-I really feel happy to know there's someone helping us animators"

"That also includes game designers..." added Chiaki happy "that's really a big help"

"A very good cause, indeed" thought the Ultimate Impostor _._

_On that moment, on the hall way's map glued near the stairs, a short lavender brown haired girl, whose hair looked in chunks with fringes reaching her eyebrows and grayish hazel eyes under some thin glasses._

_A loud gasp from Osamu made both girls to turn again to him "What? wha's wrong?"_

_"Th-tha's...That's..."_

 

_Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

_The girl turned her head to the group, smiling sly "Uh...hi"_

_"She's-Oh God!" gasped Osamu excited and nervous "She greeted us! She did!"_

_"_ Wow, hold up dude" said Leon funny over the boy's excited reaction.

"He's all hype" commented Ryota "...never seen someone so excited over someone but Akane and BBQ sticks"

"I mean, yeah! They're sweet and yummy" commented Ibuki happy "my BBQ sticks are the best on all Japan"

"Are you challenging me?" asked sly TeruTeru with a pervert approach. Good thing that Sakura and Mondo were in the way, otherwise the chef would have done some bad move.

_"You need to relax, or soon you'll face the hard ground" said Kaiyo on a sigh before walking down the stairs followed with Luka "you two look after him...I can see him fainting"_

_"If he faints, tell him 'Attach on Titan' is the best Korean work ever" said Ikki._

A loud gasp from Hifumi filled the room.

"Shut up" said Byakuya.

_"For he love of-!" at Osamu's shout, Ikki run away to another room._

_"Hi...eh...are you students as well?" asked the girl with glasses "you...eh, may help me find the infirmary?"_

_"_ What? really? first time at school and she must go to the nurse?" asked Hiyoko on a groan "lame"

"Don't you go to the infirmary when you feel on a bad mood?" asked Kazuichi gaining a wooden sandal on his face "AUCH!"

"M-maybe she's feeling sick" thought Mikan with a worry look "m-maybe she's just...nervous and feels odd"

_"I...I just feel a bit...under the weather, so...in case, I can go there with no problem" explained the girl low._

_"In the first floor, in front of the hall entry" answered Nagato "I kinda...tripped on a stair and injured my knees"_

_"Oh...so you tripped before we met" commented Megumi then turning to the girl "Oh, wait! what's your name? We're Megumi Hinata, Ultimate Psychologist and Nagato Komaeda, Ultimate Unluckiest Student...Nice to meet you"_

_"Oh...n-nice to meet you" greeted polite the girl "m-my name is Mom-momoko Mitarai...Ultimate Seiyuu, and I'm really happy to m-meet you"_

"A seiyuu?" asked Hajime "she's a voice actress? That's cool"

"Urg...the pig's daughter looks so fake" said Hiyoko on a murmur.

"...sh-shut up" hissed Mikan upset.

_"Oh God, I'm really excited! I'm happy that Momoko Mitaria greeted me!" hyperventilated Osamu all hype before fainting on the ground._

_"Ahhh! Is he OK?" asked Momoko worried pale._

_"He's fine, nothing bad" calmed Nagato "So...you voice anime characters? that sounds fun"_

_"Y-yeah...I kinda voice some characters"_

_"More that 30 characters"_

_"Those are more than 'some'" explained Megumi "you're dad is a great animator, I've watched all his works and I love them!"_

_"T-thanks, I'll tell him later" answered Momoko "an-anyway...eh-eh can you also tell Osamu hi from me? maybe he can meet me at the infirmary later"_

_"I'm sure he will be extremely happy" commented Nagato._

_Then suddenly, her view turned to spot Satoshi talking to a girl. She's long, wavy, black hair pulled up into a ponytail with an white ribbon, her wine colored eyes were focused on Satoshi all the time while she played with her white scarf._

_"Oh, Satoshi! hi!" called Nagato, gaining a glare from the boy as the girl didn't seem to mind._

_Cringing, Satoshi turned to Nagato annoyed "you two again?"_

_"My, Satoshi, your manners" said the girl with a soft voice "I see you're students as well"_

_"Oh hi, we're!" greeted Megumi "what's your name?"_

_"I'm Natasha Ludenberg, Ultimate TV Hostess" introduces Natasha on a bow "but please, address me as Tasha"_

_Elegant and graceful._

"That's my daughter" said Celes proud.

"Sure her name isn't Natasha" commented Aoi gaining a glare from Celes.

_"Natasha is the best TV hostess, she's got charisma, grace and she's got the interesting hot topics for all teen audience" explained Nagato "it's the n° 1 juvenile TV show in all Japan and she's recently traveled to Paris, Granada and Budapest for different interviews, elaborating a review on all fashion trends and celebrities"_

Leon whistle impressed, the others were also impressed. She's a young diva and charismatic girl.

"She's famous and graceful, I'm sure she's a gem" commented Hiyoko on a smirk.

_"Oh...I love your shows" said Momoko smiling nervously._

_"Why, thank you dear" said Natasha happy._

_Satoshi walked away "I'm going outside, I feel a headache when Nagato is there"_

_"Come on!" yelled Megumi upset "just by a bad impression"_

_"Oh, no...he's not feeling good, I found him outside with a pale face and frowning outside" explained Natasha._

_"Y-you should go to the infirmary, maybe" said Momoko worried._

_"Fresh air helps me" said Satoshi walking away._

_Just as he walked down stairs, Momoko tripped walking to his direction and fall on her face._

_O_ h dear God.

"She's just a fan service moment!" jumped Genocider.

"But she's just on her face and nothing is lewd" defended Ryota pointing the TV.

"Where is the fan service here?!" complained Teruteru, just before Mikan fall of he seat, on a compromising position. That's when everyone in the room nearly flip, especially Mahiru, Mondo and Taka while trying to help Mikan up as the rest were arguing about the situation.

"Guys, please, just calm down" intervened Makoto with Hajime.

"But how can we calm the fuck down if there's this shit going on?!" barked Mondo as Mahiru tried to untie Mikan's apron that's tangled on the seat.

"Just pick the pig up and stop disrupting this!" Hiyoko seemed annoyed while Chiaki stood up and calmed Hajime and Mondo.

_Momoko's glasses fall off and she's confused trying to stand up and looking for her glasses. Megumi was about to pick them up until a pale hand pulled them up from the ground, and gestured back to Momoko._

_There's a girl with wavy black hair with silver and jade eyes, who gave the glasses to Momoko "Those are yours, I believe"_

_"O-oh thanks" the girl helped Momoko up politely as Megumi approached her worry._

_"You need to be careful, Momoko" said Nagato quiet "that seemed a hard fall"_

_"I-I'm fine, m-my anaemia t-tends to make me fall"_

_"Maybe...this can help" the girl offered a piece of orange, looking a bit shy "I carry fruit around, it's sweet and fresh"_

_"Oh, thanks I love oranges and mandarines" said happy Momoko._

_"You sure are a nice, may we know your name?" asked Natasha._

"I'm Beatrice Tanaka, the Ultimate Witch" introduced the girl serious, gaining the skeptical glare from the girls before turning her eyes a side "but...my title is the Ultimate Wiccan Priestess"

"A priestess!" Sonia clapped her hands proudly "wiccan is a really intriguing religion, linked to the nature and divinity. I'm excited to know more about it!"

"A priestess! how marvelous" said Gundam proud "my dear offspring is known as the powerful mystical symbol of the wicked nature that's within my blood"

_"Wiccan?" asked Megumi on a confused look "like witchcraft?"_

_"The term is Pagan Witchcraft, it's a contemporary Pagan religious movement" explained Beatrice simple "it's no central authority figure. Its traditional core beliefs, principles and practices"_

_"Beatrice is a very remarkable priestess and spokesperson worldwide, her doctrines and lectures have gathered more that fifty seven billion followers and owns her own church around the world" explained Nagato "although, on some countries aren't fully agree with her religion"_

"Oh...yeah, that may happen" sigh Sonia sad as Gundam pat her back "It's really a sorrow to me"

"Do not discourage, Dark Lady"

_"Cultures can be really shocking and...misunderstand easily other religions" explained Beatrice "I'm used to it"_

_"Well, religion is a optional" commented Megumi._

_"I'm intrigued now, I would love to know more about it" said Natasha curious before her mobile started to ring, excusing herself away, going into a classroom to talk._

_"I must attend some errands after school" explained Beatrice on a polite bow and walked away "I'll be out with some members from my congregation since I must arrange a substitute for me"_

_"T-thanks" Momoko left slowly down the stairs on the other side._

_There's a quiet moment, broke by Nagato._

_"This seems fun"_

_"Uh?"_

_"Meeting our future classmates...seems fun and I can tell these years will be a big bang" giggles Nagato on a shrug "A police officer, a medium, a extreme sport athlete...I can tell this is...overwhelming"_

_"Sure...I'm excited to know them" smile Megumi while walking away "you know, my mom belief that talent is not all there is to life and that doing more important things, such as creating memories with others...creating hope"_

All the adults seemed to understood and clearly, since it's been something that all could agree with. Before all the despair and those killing games, they're great friends, close ties and many colorful memories.

Without them, there's despair. 

_"Hope, eh?" asked Nagato intrigued._

_"_ I don't like that look" said Kyoko to herself.

"She sure is your family" commented Kazuichi to the albino boy.

"What can I say?"

_On the way downstairs, they exist the school to check out a fountain. There's a long quiet and relaxing atmosphere for a while, before something caught their attention._

_Laying back down on the fountain edge, there's a male figure covering their face with a hoodie hat, and near the brushes and crouching, there's a dark brunette messy hair._

_Then, a loud pitch yell made the girls jump from their place._


	8. Chapter 8

_Far away, Koshin walked into them as he stepped away from a shadow hiding behind some bushes near them._

_With medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive red eyes, a tall boy with thin glasses emerged from the bushes. His glare was intimidating an sternly glaring at Koshin._

_"O-oh"_

_"Eh...hi" greeted Megumi confuse_

_"State purpose" ordered the boy firm._

_"...Eh?"_

_Koshin hide behind Nagato and Megumi stepped back on a second, before changing her stands as she approaches "W-we're just new students here, we want to know around"_

_The boy seems convences but keeping his posture "Students?...I see"_

_"We're Nagato Komaeda and Megumi Hinata, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Zen Kuzuryuu...Ultimate Bodyguard"_

_"_ A bodyguard?" asked Fuyuhiko.

That's uncommon.

"Well, you gotta admit that he got the skill for it and the posture" commented Kazuichi. Peko instantly glared at him with some deadly stare, making the mechanic to shut his mouth.

_"Kuzuryu...?" asked surprised Megumi._

_"Don't tell me you don't know them? They are basically the biggest Yakuza family in Japan" mentioned Koshin scared to Megumi._

_"Oh? Oh! No, I just...didn't picture him as a...bodyguard" said Megumi nervous "by first glare, I thought he's a murderer o-or a hitman"_

_Same glare as Peko, but sigh and brushes his hair back tired "I guess that make you the forth person so far"_

_"W-well man! y-you jump from no where to attack me!" accused Koshin scared._

_"Zen is a popular bodyguard, he's known for his skills and his strict diligence" explained Nagato as Zen's scary glare calmed down for a moment before walking to the bushes "from celebrities to politicians, Zen has created a reputation for doing perfect work"_

_"It-it's...impressive"_

_"It's just a job...if I'm talented, I should use my talent in a way I can feel satisfied" said Zen pulling out some leafs bored._

_"You spooked me!" shouted Koshin_

_"I just poked your shoulder to ask why were you peeking around the brushes with a girl" stated Zen serious._

_The girl from the bushes, she had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes jumped fefrom om the bushes out f. She wore a surgical mask that has a golden **X**  over a black background, appears "W-wait, there's someone peeking on me?!"_

_"You're basically blind and deaf with that device, you didn't even noticed him drooling over your back" commented Zen stern._

All adults turned to look disapproval to TeruTeru.

"What?"

"You sure teach your ways, pig" commented Hiyoko.

"W-Hold on!"

"You make me sick" murmurs Mondo on a deadly tone as Chihiro shrieked.

_"We're just students, what's your name?" asked Megumi "We're Megumi Hin-"_

_"Megumi Hinata and Nagato Komaeda" completed the girl "I'm Ryoba Oowada, Ultimate Hacker"_

"A hacker?" asked Chihiro puzzled

"Is there's something wrong?" asked Hiro.

"That girl is a hacker, meaning that it's a criminal" said Nagito "hackers can refer to any skilled computer programmer, the term has become associated in popular culture with a "security hacker", someone who, with their technical knowledge, uses bugs or exploits to break into computer systems"

Mondo looked at Nagito with a deadly stare, his famous 'I'll murder you' eyes.

"However, we can't say that for sure" said Makoto nervous "Today, mainstream usage of "hacker" mostly refers to computer criminals, but not all hackers are criminals"

"Sure, maybe" said Nagito

_"Ryoba is a real mystery, on the internet, her intelligence and innate ability with computers makes her a perfect candidate for an elite hacker"  explained Nagato to Megumi "from Internet surface to deep web, Ryoba is skilled dealing with threats from various NetCrime organization"_

_Megumi looked at the girl, petit and nervous, and she just questions it..._

_Trembling nervously, the girl came out from the bushes and looked at the girls "...i-is that true? Was he...peeking at me?"_

_"You didn't hear him scream?" asked Nagato pointing Koshin gaining a negative from the girl "then yeah..."_

_Silence._

_"Eh..."_

_"...I just want to rip off your face" said the girl with a serious tone "I don't talk with perverts bastards"_

_"_ Savage!" yelled Ibuki as Hiyoko bust her laugh over the guys faces.

Even Mondo was speechless to hear that girl talk like that, giving that stern and intimidating glare at that boy, who seemed scared. 

"Damn..." said Aoi shocked "that's really some personality"

"Coming from Mondo, no surprise" said Leon.

_"H-hey, no need to be m-mean cutie" said Koshin flirtious as Ryoba kept her glare at him "you sure know how to blow a man's mind"_

_"...I would rather blow your brains out"_

_"_...I like her" said Hiyoko chuckling at TeruTeru's face.

_Nagato slowly poked the girl's face, making her break her glare and go all jumpy again "D-don't do that pl-please"_

_"You're just a puppy" said Zen with a stoic voice looking at Ryoba "a fluffy cute puppy"_

_"Call me cute and I'll_

_Nagato turned and spotted the fountain "...eh?"_

_So did Megumi, turning_ _her face to spot a figure near the water fountain, laying on the border and covered by a hoodie._

_"Eh...excuse me?"_

_..._

_"Excuse me?"_

_No answer_

_"Excuse me!?"_

_The shout made the person jump and roll into the fountain. The hoodie hat fall off, revealing a purple eyes boy, with a pale complexion and messy lavender hair._

_With a tall ahoge that got messier with the water._

_"S-sorry!" apologized Megumi astonished by the accidental fall she provoked._

_The boy looked at her for a few seconds before he pulling out his headphones "...can I help you?"_

_"_ Oh my god" Sayaka chuckles impressed as the others holded their laugh or some just laugh hard.

"That's...not the response I expected" said Taka on a confused thought.

"At least he's not acting disrespectfully to her" said Sakura "I can imagine from who comes..."

_"Eh...Sorry, I just-"_

_"Whoa...you're alive" commented Zen turning to face the soaking wet boy on the fountain._

_"My bad, I guess my music was to loud and I didn't hear anybody" apologized the boy as he stands up from the fountain and got out from it._

_There's a flow with water and the boy seemed cold._

_"Maybe you should go to the infirmary" suggested nagato as Ryoba looked around._

_"Oh my GOD! What happened?!"_

_The adults seemed surprised by the sudden call. And more when they saw what seemed to be the teacher, long, disheveled blue hair woman with a red ribbon on her hair wearing a wear a black skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath and black highheels._

_But on the way, she tripped on her face and hurted her legs. The bartender made a nasty sound before Ryoba kicked him hard on his leg, making him fold on the floor in pain._

_"Oh! Are you ok?" asked Zen surprised by the sudden fall from the woman._

_"I'm fine, what happened t-?" tried to ask the teacher not caring about her books nor the dirt on her suit._

_"Nothing important Miss Wakana" said the boy calm and politely "you must be...our teacher?"_

_"How do you know?" asked Megumi._

_"...Just a hunch" said the boy as the teacher picked up her books and seemed smiley at the classmates._

_"Nice to meet you, teacher" greeted Nagato to the teacher "I'm so joyful to finally meet you!"_

_"Oh, thanks, but I'm more exited on meet you all" smiled the teacher on a funny chuckle "I'm Tomo Wakana"_

_"Nice to meet you!" Megumi smiled politely_

_"Jin Naegi, your parents won't be happy to see you like this" said Tomo on a strolling mood but mocking Jin's ahoge playfully._

_"Naegi?...Like Makoto Naegi, our Principal?" asked Nagato surprised "...Oh my God..."_

_Her olive eyes sparkled from joy as she smiles at Jin intesnely. She's hypnotized by his figure, all charmed and...devotee._

_Megumi just looked at Jin curious as she approaches "And...Jin, what's your title?"_

_"Oh...is it important?" asked Jin on a smirk jokey "...it's not important, besides it's my punishment to you for ruining my hoodie"_

_"H-hey!" barked Megumi as Jin chuckle._

_The scene got cut by a moment, showing the classroom with all the students as the teacher, who was bandaged on her arms and legs, and many seemed quiet._

"What t-!?" Leon seemed pissed "hey! what's his talent?!"

"If you didn't hear on the video, we didn't either"  said Twogami on a sigh.

_"Now...let's start this year with motivation and fun!" said Tomo happy and excited._

_Koshin chuckles as Momoko hides behind Okami, who seems to be busy keeping an eye over Ayano that's looking intensely at Toya. Jin sat over his chair, ignoring the loud snoring from Takeshi, Zen looked around uncomfortable. Luka and Kaiyo were chit chatting as Ikki added in with Taro, Osamu doodled some drafts and showed them to an excited Beatrice._

_Takuya just read some book meanwhile Natasha looked at her pocket mirror as Satoshi texted someone._

_"Guys...come on" begged Miss Tomo sad "let's get along! we're gonna be classmates for all this years"_

_"Yeah, let's try to be more social" said Megumi "we're gonna be classmates for these years, and we'll enjoy moments"_

_"...boring!" shouted Ayano as Ryoba looked at her annoyed and turned to her iPhone again._

_"Come on Ayano, don't be like that" said Jin on a smile "besides...more time here, means more time with someone special"_

_"Hey! Don't flirt with me! I'm not into herbivorous limped dicks like you!" shouted Ayano spitting._

_"You sure has no brain" said Kaiyo on a tired sigh as she painted her nails pink._

_"I think is good idea" said Luka joyful "Jin is right, spending years here with all of us it's gonna be fun!"_

_"I nominate Megumi as Class representative" jumped Nagato._

_"I don't know what's going on, but I give my vote!" yelled Ikki._

_"Come on class! Calm down" Tomo seemed to be enjoying the scene._

_Okami pulled up her hand, catching her teacher's attention "excuse me, may I ask...do you have a title as well?"_

_"Oh, my manners! I'm your homeroom teacher and I forgot it" apologised Tomo on a bow "I'm the Ultimate Homeroom Teacher, Tomo Wakana and I must say...I'm looking forward to be your teacher these following years"_

_"Yeah! Let's have fun!" jumped Takeshi while Momoko smiles happy together with Beatrice._

_And that's when the screen turned pitch black._

"What's...what the hell?!" asked Fuyuhiko upset at the screen "the connection fucked up?!"

Mondo and Leon started to shake the monitor, waiting for some miracle solution to the black screen. Hiyoko seemed pissed as well.

"Stop! You're gonna crack it!" shouted Hajime while Sakura stopped both men on their outbust against the machine.

"Kazuichi, repair that TV! you trash!" ordered Hiyoko to the mechanic.

"B-but-!" Kazuichi seemed paralyze by the violence against the screen.

"Guys, don't crack it!" Ryota looked scared at the guys.

"Bro, stop this senseless violence"

"Guys, stop now!" yelled Mahiru mad at the boys incompetence.

But no one was not doing anything about it, and there's panic in the room.

Mukuro jumped immediately in front of the TV and made clear her stands. And that was enough to make the rockus stop.

"But...where are they?!" asked worry Sonia to Gundam.

"Hold on, there's something on the screen" pointed out Chiaki.

'Channel XXX'

Kyoko played the remote control to that channel.

But now one was ready to see...what they're about to see _._


	9. Chapter 9

"Gr...my head"

Opening her eyes confused and dizzy, Megumi just sat up from the floor. What's that gas on prom? some prank?

If Taro planned some prank, she's gonna kick his butt hard.

But once her eyes opened, she noticed one thing right away.

"Where...am I?" asked the girl confused while looking around. 

It's a dusty and empty room. More like an storage room, filled with old equipment and trash, some lockers and the light flashing constantly.

"This...place is giving me the spooks" said Megumi as she stood up, she's about to open the exit door when she noticed two things.

A blanket covering a figure and a locker moving. To her fear and distress, she's about to sprint away until a a voice sounded...

"Ah-w-what's going on?" 

Nagato!

"Nagato" moving to the blanket, the girl saw the named girl laying in the ground.

"...M-megumi? wh-what's going on?"

Then from the locker, a person fall out from it.

Jin.

"J-jin!"

"My head...hurts as ever" said the boy to the girls "where...are we?'

The three students looked around, confused and scared by the shady place. All the walls were filled of moist, the floor old and the air was cold.

"Where are the others?" asked Megumi looking around confused "...how did we get here?"

"Let's get out of here, maybe we can find the others" suggested Nagato to Jin and Megumi while walking to the door.

Taking the door knob, the albino girl opened the door before her for them to search her classmates.

However, the three students were horrified by the huge machine in front of them. 

A loud laugh was heard from the machine "Found you!"

"W-what?"

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Jin.

With that call, the three students sprint afraid from the laughing machine "Wait! wait, wait, wait!"

Megumi shouted scared as Nagato ran with her, following Jin's steps. The adrenaline rushes through their body as they run away, hearing the heavy steps from the machine...

Walking around the corner on front of them!

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Nagato startled on the floor.

"Watch out!" Megumi pulled the girl's hand together with Jin as the machine turned to face them.

And ready to charge against them?

"Guys, here!" pointed out Jin a hall.

It's narrowed and small, safety to say those big machines can't go through it. 

Running through the narrow way, panting and scared for their life, Jin, Megumi and Nagato reached a open lobby. There's a glass door, chained close and dirty, the carpet was muddy and the walls moist.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Megumi in distress.

Jin and Nagato looked around, finding a trash can that was picked up by them and toasted against the glass door and fail on breaking the barrier. 

No crack.

Megumi began to kick the door, fueled in despair as Nagato started to glare behind them.

There's a loud noise coming from the hall and they're trembling by the adrenaline and fear.

"It's useless, the glass is thick" said Megumi after a while "Nagato, can you tell if...?"

"There's something coming!" said Nagato scared.

"Girls, here"

Both girls turned their eyes to see Jin, who found an opened a vent. There's no time to think, they followed the boy's idea.

* * *

It's tight and dark, but they didn't seem to care.

Hide and run from those...machines was the main point.

"Where are we going?" asked Nagato confused.

"Not sure, but I can tell that they must be here as well" responded Jin serious.

"...They?" asked Megumi puzzled.

But her question went unanswered as they could see some light glowing from a lower vent.

It's open as well.

They slowly emerged from the vent, and they're greeted by a surprising image.

"Oh, guys! there you're!"

"L-luka!"

Helped out, the three teens were speechless as they saw the others there, on a large, dusty and old enclosed sidewalk cafeteria.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Momoko worried.

"We're...fine" answered Megumi.

"We...we're safe here?" asked Nagato to the others "I-I can't run more..."

"W-we're you chased down by those machines!?" asked Ikki scared.

"Oh...yeah, we woke up on a storage room down a hall" Megumi looked around confused.

"What are those things?" asked Takuya stern "why are we chased down by those..things?" 

"There's a glass door but it's closed, we can't exit this place" said Beatrice nervous.

"Should we check the place around and find another way out?" suggested Satoshi.

"I'm gonna peek the door and check if it's safe to move" Okami walked near the door before Toya stepped on her way.

"It's to dangerous, even if you're a cop and armed, you can't against the machine" 

"Are we trapped here then?" asked scared Natasha 

"We can't stay here forever!" groans Takeshi.

"We got here somehow, maybe...there's an exit somewhere?" asked Kaiyo hugging Luka's arm scared.

"Maybe...we could try to trick them?" suggested Zen stoic.

"How? Do we play the cat and mice with those...weird mecha things?!" asked Taro confused.

"Hey, let's bear with it"

"Hmm...maybe we should teddy this mess up?" 

 Those...voices...whose belonged to?

"Who are those voices coming from?" Osamu seemed frightened.

Pushing a wall down, the huge machines cornered the students on the small space. They're trapped and no way to escape.

"Thanks for bearing with us!"

A scared loud shout emerges from Ryoba, Ayano and Koshin.

"What the hell is going on?!" Takuya backwards in front of Beatrice and Natasha.

"...Are we gonna die!?" plead Ayano on Ryoba's shoulder trembling in thick tears.

Koshin kneels down in fear as Okami pulls up her gun in defense, but her weapon didn't fire at all.

There's no ammo

"Hell yeah! We'd have to rip and tear into your huge guts just to make it entertaining!" laugh a machine childish.

"Wait! We can't kill them with the Exisals" argued another machine.

"Then what if...we start peelin' off their limbs one by one, like string cheese?" suggested another machine making the students to feel their blood drain.

"Please, no more fight and no bloody images" begged a rather female machine voice.

While another machine just stood there, static for a moment before turning their machinery towards the students and...

All went blank.

First was bright white, and later into a dark pitch black scenario.


End file.
